The Devil in Gold
by Gravenimage
Summary: After losing her right arm Yang Xiao Long start to question her motives for fighting and believes she has no purpose in this world as a huntress and as a person. She gets help from the last person she was expecting but this kind of help comes with a big prize as she can't no longer see her family or friends again, not even return to her home Yang/Matt RWBY/Daredevil crossover.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Daredevil they are the rightful property of Marvel and RoosterTeeth.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

* * *

Prologue: Just another day in the kitchen of hell

(Location: Downtown Hell's Kitchen New York City USA North America planet Earth)

(Year: 2015)

The dark streets were empty in the late night in one of the small towns of the big apple. The sound of screeching tires was the only sound that could be heard as a van was running at fast speed the driver looking frantic as well as the passengers. They were all wearing black masks and they were all armed with 9mm hand guns the inside of the vehicle was loaded with many sacks. Not needed to guess that they were all filled with money the robbers were all scared because they were been chased down after one of the bank robbers pressed the silent alarm. The system reached the NYPD's mainframe as they have sent their forces to apprehend the lawbreakers. They were quick enough to leave the bank with as much money as they were able to take before their arrival. At first they were found by the patrol cars but with some evasive maneuvering they managed to lose them for the time being.

You think they will relax and calm down after that, even if more police forces were eventually going to catch up to them. But they seemed to have a pretty good reason why they looked like they were ready to shit their pants. The NYPD was the least of their worries because someone else was chasing them and they were having a hard time losing this person. In this city there was a reason to be scared whenever a crime was done anything bad that went against the law. Because He'll Kitchen was been watch over by people known as "vigilantes" fighting the good fight bringing justice to the lawbreakers. The sound of a loud engine was heard making the robber driver to gasped in shock one of them gazed over the rear view mirror seeing a motorcycle right on their tail. It was colored yellow gold and it looked like a Hayabusa model no wonder it was gaining in on them at such speed.

The driver of the bike had a dark yellow helmet with flames design on the sides they were colored red and black. Wearing a yellow leather vest with long sleeves with a circular opening on the middle of the chest showing one heck of a cleavage that will make any men have dozens of nose bleeds. Long yellow latex pants with yellow boots with black flame designs from the top to the sides. On her left hand had a yellow gold gauntlet with red and on her right hand a brown leather gauntlet equipped with a dagger, just the sight of this biker was enough to scared the robbers a lot. Some of them were ready to freak out and jump off the vehicle because the person chasing them meant business. Its like they had every right to shit on their pants because the rider of the bike was someone to take seriously.

"Hurry up she's gaining on us!"

"I'm trying damn it! This is as fast as this stupid ass van can go!"

The van got hit as the robbers got scared it was caused by the bike hitting the back of the vehicle.

"She's fucking crazy!"

"Just our luck for coming to this city. What the hell were you thinking coming here?!"

"Hey I saw the opportunity to rob that bank and we took it! It's not just me we all made the choice!" followed the driver.

"But you should have known better than steal in this city. We're in deep shit here don't you know? If its not the Devil of Hell's Kitchen coming for us its her!"

The van got hit a couple of times more this time it wasn't the bike hitting the van but it was receiving heavy fire. The biker rider was firing from her gauntlets the shot gun blast was enough to cause a lot of damage to the vehicle including destroying one of the tires. The van lost balance when it tried to make a turn sending it to the ground the rider stopped her bike getting off from the gold Hayabusa. Walking over to the downed van the passenger opened one of the robbers leaving as soon as he saw he was about to make a break for it. He got punched on his face knocking him the rest of the robbers were leaving with the vehicle with the sacks of money but they got beat up by the golden vigilante in no time. She shook her head gazing at some of the money that escaped from the sacks, she grabbed one of them who was still conscious.

"You guys are getting stupider by the minute" said the female biker in an adult voice" you have the balls to robbed the same bank that's been getting robbed three times in a row in the same week, seriously? Do you use your brain or do you have it as an accessory?"

"I'm sorry…."

"Awww you're apologizing now how cute. Too bad it won't do shit for you it won't save you from where you're going" she punched him knocking him out.

The helmet wearing vigilante stood at the three unconscious robbers" another job done for the cops…."

She could hear the faint sound of the sirens belonging to the police in the far distance. Her job was done meaning she needed to get the hell out of there before they arrive. Vigilantes and cops don't actually get along, they weren't partners or any of the sorts. Before she could walk back to her bike she spotted something on top of a building that made her smiled. Wearing all red through her visor her lilac eyes were on him of course she knew the other vigilante. Yang Xiao Long would know the Devil of Hell's Kitchen or Daredevil as his called now, after all they were partners or something like that. Even if it was dark she felt like he was staring right into her, like his eyes were piercing her very soul. She didn't minded she like it because somehow she saw it arousing, a smirk spread over her lips blowing a kiss at the red vigilante.

" _Heh...Just another day in the kitchen_ _of hell_ _."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-** **Yeah you read it right folks first ever RWBY/Daredevil crossover fic and Yang is the main heroine. She's my second fav RWBY character (Blake is #1) and I think she will fit well in the Marvel universe of Daredevil.**

 **-** **Just to let you know Yang is 29** **I will explain why eventually.**

 **-You probably know the pairing will be Matt/Yang or Devil Flare or Gold Devil whatever you want to call it of the two as I decided to call the pairing though I have nothing against Matt/Karen I like the pairing I can make Matt/Yang work just fine.**

 **-** **This is only the prologue for the story I felt like writing one. But trust me I will explain everything to how Yang got into New York.**

 **-The story will follow the Netflix series season 1, 2 and maybe 3 if I manage to get there though its not easy to wait for next year. It will also cover season 1 of Jessica Jones so expect Yang and Jessica meeting**

 **-Since I'm focusing on the Alternate Path and Heroes in Remnant updates for this story will be slow. But good news I already finished the first 3 chapters of the story.**

 **-On another note that isn't related to the story I am pissed off because of something I just recently discovered. I added a Jaune story to the community "Our knight" which is a Jaune story community but I CAN'T add the same story into my own community "RWBY No Yuri No Yaoi" WTF! it gave me a long message but what got my attention that it says" I'm NOT allowed to add the same story to multiple community archives" seriously?! Last I checked I was able to add a story to more than one community just what is going on? Are the site adms doing this on purpose just to piss us off? Can somebody tell me if the same thing is happening to other authors or readers?**

 **-** **I will appreciate if you fav, follow and review thank you very much.**

Next time: What happened on that day? Part 1


	2. What happened on that day? Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Daredevil they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Marvel.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

 **Bold are song lyrics**

**Communications through phones, televisions, messages and other devices.

* * *

Chapter 1 What happened on that day? Part 1

(Location: Apartment complex Hell's Kitchen New York city USA North America planet Earth)

The door to the apartment opened revealing a woman in her late twenties with long messy blond hair, lilac eyes, wearing a black leather jacket with a red tank top with denim shorts and black leather boots. She had a black leather bracelet on her left wrist along with a naval piercing because her tank top showed her belly. The blond woman removed her jacket putting it in the hangar as she immediately went to the kitchen taking a drink from her fridge. It was a beer can a Coors Light making her smiled opening it to take a sip. The next thing, she took her I-phone 5G checking the device that she didn't had any missed calls followed by taking her I-pod of 200GB with headphones. Putting her phone on the kitchen counter she put on the headphones and started selecting something from her I-pod going to her favorite type of music. From her headphones the loud trash metal sound of Pantera blasted her ears with the song" Mouth for War" earning a pleasing smile from the young woman.

She took another sip of her beer walking over to the window her eyes on the view outside. It was the same one from the night in Hell's Kitchen dark, depressing, empty just bland. Even with her headphones on she knew there was the faint sound of sirens that belongs to the New York police department because that's how it was every night. Hell's Kitchen was filled with crime, robberies, murder, rape you name it everything was possible in this part of the town. She got used to it but she was never the kind of person to stay behind the lines and do nothing. So she did her thing stopping criminals from stealing some old lady's hand bag or someone getting robbed off their money. The blond woman kept her gaze on the rotten city hearing Pantera she stood there for a moment before leaving and went to check on her answering machine. Taking another sip from the cold beer she noticed she had one new message, she paused her I-pod in order to listen to the message.

*Yang its me I need to talk to you. Can we meet at the usual place? Call me, bye.*

" _Oh Matty…." S_ he smiled thinking about the young man.

It made her happy whenever Matthew Murdock will call her. The young man has become someone very important in her life, at least her life in this world. Thinking about it again will always make her angry so she did the only thing that will help her calm down her anger. It was something she never thought she would do taking it from one of the pockets of her black leather jacket a pack of cigarettes. She took one from the small box while taking the lighter from the same pocket she lit up the smoke when she put it in her mouth. Inhaling the smoke the blond woman was getting calm knowing perfectly of her temper not to mention her temper has gotten worse in the past years. Smoking helped her cease that anger whenever she will think about her stay in this world along with the world she left behind, her home. What hurt her the most how much she misses her little sister Ruby Rose, her partner Blake Belladonna and her teammate Weiss Schnee. Together they were the huntresses in training team RWBY from Beacon Academy in Vale in the world of Remnant.

" _Twelve years…."_ She inhaled more of the smoke releasing it through her nose.

Twelve years that was the period of how long she has been in this world, in this planet. Twelve years without seeing her sister Ruby, her father Taiyang, her dog Zwei and all her friends back in Beacon. For Yang Xiao Long there have been five times in her life that has gotten her so damn angry that will make her semblance go to new levels. First when her mother abandoned her along with her dad, when she was just a newborn. It made her sad but mainly, it made her angry. The second time was when she almost got killed by Beowulfs along with Ruby when she went off to search for her birth mother when she was six years old, if it wasn't for her uncle Qrow to saved them at the nick of time. The third time when she was accused of hurting Mercury Black during the semifinal match of the Vital tournament. According to the live footage she broke his leg when she remember clearly he attacked her first making her to counter attack to defend herself making it a self defense situation.

The fourth time was when the bastard Adam Taurus leader of the White Fang sliced off her right arm trying to protect Blake during the Vita invasion thanks to the evil woman known as Cinder Fall. Yang flinched taking a glance at her prosthetic arm thanks to the exercises she has done over the years she was able to move it as if she has never lost it. And the fifth time...Was this one. Getting sent to this world but this one, hurts her the most in every way because she missed all the dear people she left behind. It was this one that makes her so mad and there was only one person responsible for this. One person to unleash her wrath on.

" _Its her fault...Its all her fucking fault!"_ her lilac eyes turned red still smoking thinking about that bitch known as her biological mother.

* * *

 _ **(Location: Xiao Long residence Patch island western sea of the Vale kingdom Remnant)**_

 _ **Seventeen year old Yang stood on the bed of her room with a hurtful expression in her lilac eyes. Ruby just left their house she could hear her voice and those that belongs to the members of team JNPR talking they were planning to go to Mistral and find Cinder Fall as a way to make justice for everything that has happened. Well three members there was no more P in the team. Because of the Vital invasion Beacon has fallen, Vale has fallen and eventually the rest of the kingdoms fell to the huge amount of Grimm running rampant as well as the White Fang. The woman known as Cinder Fall was the mastermind behind the invasion plot and to think she went undercover as a student from Haven along with Emerald Sustrail and Mercury Black the bastard" she supposedly broke his leg". She wondered how could everything fall so tragically? How could they have lose when they were the good guys? It made her so angry she thought this was all just a nightmare.**_

 _ **That wasn't all why she was so down, why her spirit and pride was hurt, why she was broken. She turned to her missing right arm she lost it trying to protect Blake from Adam Taurus's attack, she succeeded shielding her partner but lost her arm in the process. The blond brawler cursed mentally what the hell she was thinking charging straight at him without a battle plan? Adam is the leader of the White Fang of course he was that strong, he was an opponent that couldn't be underestimated. But eventually she did charge in because she didn't thought of the consequences of her reckless actions. Then she found out the news from her uncle Qrow that Pyrrha Nikos the four times champion of Sanctum and prodigy of Beacon died. The red head was murdered by the evil woman responsible for the fall of the four kingdoms Cinder Fall. There was nothing she could do and she felt so angry with herself.**_

 _ **Finally to finish off hurting her emotionally and spiritually team RWBY was officially over. Ruby left with the remaining members of JNR, without Pyrrha they will need her leadership and guidance she couldn't be any prouder for her little sister. She also found out from her uncle that Weiss was taken to Atlas probably her father went for her in order to keep her safe from the many hordes of Grimm rampaging through the kingdoms. Blake her partner she found out the raven haired cat faunus has left, she has ran off to go after the White Fang, after Adam. It didn't surprised her she will do such action going solo again but it still hurt her why she would do this after finally opening up to her and the rest of the team. Yang admitted she cares deeply for Blake it was the same as caring for her sister, point is team RWBY was done. As for her, here she was doing nothing and feeling guilty with herself because she was useless in the fight.**_

" _ **What was the point of all that training?" she remembered when Taiyang started training her.**_

 _ **It was probably the fourth time she has asked the same question. What was that point of all of that? Why unlocked her aura and trained her in combat, to prepare for combat school and Signal, then Beacon just to become a huntress? Her lilac eyes narrowed remembering when Professor Oobleck asked her why she wanted to become a huntress her answer was simple. She wanted to search for that ultimate thrill, she was a thrill seeker that was all. It was her only reason to attend the academy it was nothing like her sister Ruby who wanted to be a hero like the ones she used to read her in books, she wanted to save and protect everyone. The blond brawler mentally sighed she was nothing like the silver eyed petite maybe that was why deep inside, she envy her a little. Ruby already had a goal set in mind and she was willing to do everything to fulfill that goal, she was nothing like that. Now the cold truth was sinking in, she was a huntress and she has lost her right arm.**_

" _ **Maybe that's why I lost" she whispered" I fought because I was searching for that thrill that will make me feel alive, I wasn't fighting for the sake of others. I wasn't fighting to protect them. I lost to that bastard from the White Fang because my head wasn't clear in the game. The fate of Remnant was hanging in the balance during that invasion and I wasn't thinking about saving anyone I just wanted to fight...Ruby and everyone gave it their all because they wanted to save the people I..." tears were falling from her lilac orbs.**_

" _ **How could I be so careless? How can I be that heartless? Not thinking about the innocent people that got caught in that Grimm attack, and all the people that didn't made it. Pyrrha's gone, Professor Ozpin went missing, Professor Goodwitch and the rest of the teachers are still in Vale fighting the Grimm as I speak and here I am mopping like a pathetic spoiled brat…." her eyes widened" I'm mopping...Me of all people I never mop…."**_

 _ **A knock on her door caught her attention when it opened the first thing that she saw was the family dog Zwei running to her. He jumped to her licking her face happily wagging his tail but that wasn't enough to lift her spirits or make her feel better. Someone else entered her room the blond girl put down Zwei from her bed staring at her father. Taiyang stood gazing at his daughter with pity in his blue eyes, it was the same look Ruby had before she left. It made her angry that they were feeling sorry for her instead of feeling angry and disappointed. She failed to protect anyone, she failed in fulfilling her duties as a huntress why should they pity her? Yang couldn't calm down she was still mopping but these were the times she hated herself and the only thing she wanted was to be left alone.**_

" _ **Sweetie" spoke Taiyang" you must be hungry, I made some food would you-"**_

" _ **I'm not hungry" she cut him off" please dad go you too Zwei" her comment made the small dog to looked hurt as if she has kick him.**_

" _ **But you haven't had anything since you were sent from Vale. I know you're not in a mood after what happened, but that doesn't mean you should stop eating."**_

" _ **Dad go I want to be alone…."**_

" _ **Please Yang don't do this to me. Don't shut yourself out from us. I know how you must be feeling, how do you think I felt when Summer died? I understand how you feel I was broken when she was gone but I reminded myself I have to keep going for the sake of my daughters-"**_

" _ **I said GO!" her eyes turned red glaring at her father it was enough for Zwei to run away from the room scared.**_

 _ **Taiyang kept his composure while he was afraid this was the first time he has seen his daughter so angry before. He knew of her temper but this was a whole new level of it he slowly gave a nod as tears were forming. His daughter's spirit was broken along with her pride that's how the Xiao Longs were proud of their skills and strength. He was the same remembering the times he tried to show off when he was on team missions trying to impress Summer and Raven that he was stronger and better than Qrow. What a mistake that was he could have never top him now his daughter was suffering from the loss of defeat and there was nothing he could do. Looking at her red eyes there all kinds of emotions in them asides from anger nothing he will say to her will make her feel better.**_

" _ **All right sweetie I'll leave. But I will return later to bring you some food whether you like it or not. I don't want to see you like this but it will be worst to see you dying of hunger, I don't want this for you Yang and neither does your sister" he left closing the door behind him.**_

 _ **The blond brawler gave a sigh why couldn't he understand her? She only wanted to be alone was that too hard to ask? Apparently to her father it was too much. She noticed water drops on her left arm and she quickly realized they weren't water drops. There were tears they were falling endlessly for the first time since she woke up she was releasing her anguish and sorrow. Not even when Ruby was here she didn't show her those tears that will make the silver eyed girl hug her to comfort her. Yang couldn't take it anymore she sobbed and cried releasing more tears. Her heart was hurt and broken she only wanted solitude to make herself better but it wasn't helping. She has never cried so hard not since Summer Rose's death and she kept thinking why did this had to happen to her? The tears weren't stopping they were still coming out.**_

" _ **What's the point of living now? Everyone is trying so hard fighting doing their best to save our world and here I am worthless there's nothing I can do. I'm useless the way I am…" even with her face filled with tears she smiled" might as well be dead…."**_

 _ **A sound caught the blond's attention when she saw a red portal appeared next to her bed. The portal itself was familiar to her because she has seen it before. Her lilac eyes widened in shock remembering during the mission to Mt. Glenn when she was board the White Fang train. After she was knocked by Torchwick's umbrella henchmen Neo the portal belonged to the person that scared the girl away. Yang was shocked what that could only mean, her eyes widened as someone stepped for the red portal. It was her wearing the white Grimm mask with four eye slits, the red eyes wearing a shallow cut dress, five necklaces with an assortment of beads, a red girdle-belt and a pair of matching gauntlets. The part of bird of feathers hanging from the right side of her skirt, wearing black thigh length boots with a red splatter pattern. She had her weapon the sheathed blade with a rotating chamber similar to Weiss's Myrtenaster.**_

 _ **Yang stood shocked in her bed without making a move it was her. The person who saved her life back at the train she already knew who was this person. It was the woman who was her birth mother and Taiyang's past love also a member of her father's old team from Beacon lead by Ruby's mother Summer team STRQ. The same woman who abandoned her and her father when she was just a newborn eventually her shock vanished and it was replaced by a very familiar feeling, anger. Her lilac eyes turned red activating her semblance her left hand was shaking in anger how she wanted to give this woman a piece of her mind and put her in her place. So much anger and so many questions to ask her but mainly, she wanted to unleash her wrath on her for leaving her all those years ago. Yet the masked woman known As Raven Branwen stood quiet without making a move she wasn't intimidated by the large amount of anger emerging from her daughter.**_

" _ **You…." it was all the blond brawler could say not knowing where to start.**_

 _ **In reply Raven activated the rolling chamber of her weapon unsheathing the katana style sword, the blade colored red as her eyes. She walked closer to the blond raising the blade" if its death you crave so much...I will oblige to your request Yang…."**_

 _ **The brawler was chuckling at her comment" so after seventeen years those are your first words to me...Mom" her tone was venom at the last part" you left me and dad, you disappeared to Monty knows where, then you showed up to save me in one of my team's missions only to disappear again, now you come back to tell me you're ready to kill me?! Go ahead mother do it, kill me. Claim the life of the daughter you left behind. It will prove me that you're nothing but a cold heart bitch that never care for her family!" her eyes flared from the rage she was feeling.**_

"… _ **.."**_

" _ **Do it, what's stopping you? Am I too weak for your standards? Too weak for you to even land a finishing blow….?"**_

" _ **This world is a cruel place Yang. You can either choose to have happy memories or sad ones…."**_

" _ **Is that what you did? You choose to have sad memories? By living a life of solitude, away from your family the ones you love?"**_

" _ **I chose neither, nor happy nor sad. I choose survival above all. The life of a huntress is survival first, in order to fulfill your duties to the people of Remnant you must learn to survive."**_

 _ **The blond brawler's eyes were still red and they were also filled with tears" take off your mask, I want to see the face of the woman who gave birth to me."**_

"… _ **..."**_

 _ **After a short period of silence Raven oblige to her daughter's request. She removed the scary Grimm-looking mask allowing the blond to see her face. Her face was similar to hers as expected she was young looking and beautiful, her hair was black tied in a pony tail and long reaching to her back, her eyebrows were a little higher and her eyes were red just like her uncle's and the same color her eyes turned whenever she gets angry or when she activates her semblance. Raven Branwen her biological mother, sister of Qrow Branwen and member of team STRQ. The woman kept her serious expression showing no emotions in her red orbs she was holding her mask with her right arm.**_

" _ **This is what you wanted to see? You wanted to be certain I wasn't a monster. You are mistaken in this world...In this kind of life sometimes you have to become a monster in order to survive."**_

" _ **Like what you did? You left us and you never return and you don't look like you have missed us at all or if you regret for what you did. You're right you have become a monster…."**_

" _ **This isn't about me Yang. This is about you. You have given up on life you have become weak. You have been driven to a point that you are asking for death. As I said, if that is your desire then I will oblige to your request."**_

" _ **Maybe that's what I want" she chuckled with a sob taking a glance at her missing right arm" just look at me."**_

 _ **Raven kept her calm composure and cold stare" you lost an arm so what?"**_

" _ **I should expect nothing less from the person who abandoned me when I was just a baby" she glared at the woman.**_

" _ **Do you know James Ironwood? He used to be an exceptional huntsman before he ascended the military ranks becoming the general of the Atlas army."**_

" _ **Yeah...I guess" of course she has heard of him he was the one who brought his army to Beacon before the start of the Vital tournament the Atlas military aided her and the rest of team RWBY along with the rest of the students of Beacon during the Breach incident at the Vale square plaza.**_

" _ **He lost his upper chest and arms during a dangerous mission, he should have been dead but somehow he survived even aura can't heal the biggest of injuries. Truthfully he was barely alive medical experts claimed he didn't had long to live eventually he wasn't going to make it. Yet he chose to keep on living he chose to survive for the sake of his duty to protect the people by letting the best scientists in Atlas to operate on him replacing his entire chest and arms with mechanical enhancements."**_

" _ **Mechanical...Enhancements?" Yang was shocked not knowing about that then she thought if they were able to do that on Ironwood and he's alive because of it then maybe they can do the same thing to her arm.**_

" _ **His heart was the only organ in his body that was intact. He lost half of his body and he never shed a single tear even when he saw the damage done to him. And yet here you are, crying because you lost an arm…."**_

"… _ **.."**_

 _ **Yang stood in thought she was still angry about her cold comment but her words made sense. Ironwood seemed to have been put through a lot after losing half of his body and yet he was still alive doing his duty. It showed the general's devotion to protect the people was very high. She wonder if she was telling the truth that the general didn't cried when he realized he was almost a vegetable. Still whether he cried or not didn't matter he was alive and he was still doing his duty and she was here mopping because she lost her arm, only her arm. Maybe the woman before had a point and she was over reacting but she was still angry that she will show up after seventeen years not been in her life, telling her she was willing to kill her if she was feeling that way. She left her and Taiyang and he was left to raise if it wasn't for Summer to be there for them when they needed a wife/mother figure, yet Raven never did a thing for them.**_

" _ **What's your point? Why are you telling me this?"**_

" _ **You wish for death? Only those who are weak will wish for such. To survive you have to be strong. Are you weak Yang?"**_

" _ **What do you want me to do?" her eyes flared red again" I can't fight this way. My sister just left with some of our friends to go after the same woman responsible for the fall of the kingdoms and the death of one of the strongest students in Beacon. I can't do anything about it I can't fight…."**_

" _ **Because you're missing an arm?"**_

" _ **No because I...I can't fight I don't have the drive to fight again. I used to fight because I have the drive for it…." tears were falling again" the reason I chose to become a huntress wasn't to dedicate myself to the protection of the people I...I just wanted to search for the thrill...I fight for the thrill of it but now after what happened to Vale, after what happened to Pyrrha and to realize that I failed to do anything about it I lost the will to fight. Its like my spirit has a huge wound that can't be heal by aura or any kind of treatment or medicine. Losing my right arm helps damage that wound but its not the reason why I can't fight…."**_

" _ **Then you are weak" Raven's cold tone was clear" those who are weak or have a weak will can't survive in this world. They should be taken care of" she tightened the hold of her sword.**_

" _ **Go ahead be my guess" she smiled as the tears resumed to fall" I'm useless this way right now I'm nothing but a waste of space. So do it...Finish me off mom."**_

"… _ **..."**_

 _ **The dark haired woman raised her sword high but it never made contact with her daughter. Yang never close her eyes to wait for her execution she kept staring at the woman like she didn't care about her life anymore. Not caring how devastated Taiyang, Ruby her teammates and friends will be if she does die. The blond brawler was surprised Raven retreated her weapon and sheathed it back. The red eyed huntress never looked back at the girl she didn't wanted to show it because she didn't wanted her or anyone to know. Deep inside watching Yang act this way was hurting Raven whether she left her or not the blond girl was still her daughter and every mother worries or longs for their child. Even if she hardly knew a thing about her seeing your own kid with no will to live wanting for death was something no parent should approve of.**_

" _ **You need a new drive…."**_

" _ **Huh?" the blond turned to the red eyed woman.**_

" _ **You need a new drive to fight. A new reason to continue living...A new resolve."**_

" _ **I thought you said I was weak and those who are weak should be taken care of" she lowered her head.**_

" _ **You are weak but there's always an exception that some can get strong if they're willing to try. You don't want to stay weak?"**_

" _ **Don't know about been weak but you are right, I do need a new drive to fight. I just don't get it, why are you doing this? Why are you helping me now after all these years?"**_

" _ **Would you prefer if I never offer my help? Is it all right to leave you here mopping and feeling useless?"**_

" _ **Why not? You haven't done a thing for me or dad for seventeen years, why start now?" Yang's tone was obvious it was cold filled with anger.**_

" _ **Taking your anger on me won't help you find your new drive…."**_

" _ **Why?!" her eyed flared red again" why did you left?! Why did you leave us?!"**_

" _ **An unnecessary answer to an unnecessary question."**_

" _ **Its necessary to me! Its more important to me than anything in my entire life! When Summer died I kept asking myself, where is she? Is she all right? Is she alive? Does she even know what me and dad are going through? Does she even know how we feel? Does she even care?" more tears emerged even when her eyes were red.**_

"… _ **."**_

" _ **Well? Are you at least going to answer if you care for me and dad at all?"**_

" _ **I came here to help you find your new resolve. Obviously staying here isn't going to help."**_

" _ **Unbelievable" she muttered she couldn't explain how angry she was feeling right now" at least tell me if you hate us, do you hate me and dad?"**_

"… _ **..."**_

 _ **The red eyed huntress turned her back not showing her face to the blond girl" I will only say no Yang, I don't hate you or your father I never will."**_

" _ **Then why did you left us? Don't stay quiet, don't keep it a secret. Please tell me."**_

" _ **Like any huntsman and huntress I have my own mission. My mission is too important, more important than my personal life. I couldn't afford to grow emotionally attach to anyone due to the importance of it."**_

" _ **Your mission?" the brawler stood shocked" you left us for a mission?"**_

" _ **Enough with the questions" Raven turned to the girl with a glare clearly her patience has wore off" gather your things we'll be leaving soon."**_

" _ **Leaving….? To where?"**_

" _ **I will explain everything soon. For now pack all your things. I need to have a word with Taiyang" she left the room closing the door.**_

"… _ **.."**_

* * *

" _I should have never listen to her…."_

The adult Yang kept smoking her cigarette still listening to her I-pod. By now she was done drinking her beer she threw the can into the trash. What a mistake it turned out to be listening to her mother none of this mess would have happened if she had never listen to the red eyed huntress. She kept on smoking her thoughts were on the past and the pain of missing her family and friends. This world was worse than Remnant crime was at its highest, there was so much corruption, so many accidents even the weather sucks. It frequently rain in Hell's Kitchen and the streets will be flooded even by the shortest rain. Honestly she hated the rain it makes her feel depress, the life style of this city will make anyone feel down. She wouldn't be surprised if it will make some feel like killing themselves. She touched her I-pod searching for a new song before she went to do some push ups. Every day she will do such with both her arms it was one of the exercises why her half arm has grown strong and why she was able to punch hard with her right one.

 **(Music: So Far Away by Avenged Sevenfold)**

Yang started doing push ups with her strong left arm she quickly did ten in seconds.

 **Never feared for anything, never shamed but never free  
A life that healed a broken heart with all that it could  
Lived a life so endlessly, saw beyond what others see  
I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could  
Will you stay? Will you stay away forever?**

 **How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book its burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
I have so much to say but you're so far away  
**

After doing a hundred push ups with her left arm she went with her prosthetic arm. It was a good thing the material made from it was hard wood not to mention she has been taking good care of it like panting it, making sure it doesn't break. She did ten easy smirking at her success remembering how hard it was to make five with her half arm. The brawler went to twenty push ups but she suddenly started getting angry thinking about his birth mother. Without focusing on the exercise she exceeded fifty but her anger was greater than doing the push ups. Her lilac eyes changed color to blood red increasing her speed on the exercise and she was no longer paying attention to the music from her mp3 device.

 **Plans of what our futures hold, foolish lies of growing old  
It seems we're so invincible, the truth is so cold  
A final song, a last request, a perfect chapter laid to rest  
Now and then I try to find a place in my mind  
Where you can stay, you can stay awake forever**

 **How do I live without the ones I love?** **  
** **Time still turns the pages of the book its burned** **  
** **Place and time always on my mind** **  
** **I have so much to say but you're so far away**

" _Where the hell are you?"_ her red eyes narrowed thinking of the huntress.

 **Sleep tight, I'm not afraid** **  
** **The ones that we love are here with me** **  
** **Lay away a place for me** **  
** **'Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way** **  
** **To live eternally**

 **How do I live without the ones I love?  
Time still turns the pages of the book its burned  
Place and time always on my mind  
And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay  
When I have so much to say and you're so far away**

" _It's been twelve fucking years when are you coming back?!"_

* * *

 _ **After packing her bag with all her clothes and belongings Yang stood outside of her home. Raven has told her to wait for her here while she was talking to her father. The blond brawler was still upset with the red eyed woman how dare she appeared just like that after leaving her when she was just a newborn, then return like nothing has happened. Still if she was willing to help her to find a new source to fight then she will appreciate it but she still couldn't forgive her for what she did. Though she had no idea where she was taking her. Packing her things means she will be staying somewhere for a while, so she was pretty curious to know. The front door of her house opened revealing Raven she was back to wear the creepy Grimm mask. She was holding something long that resemblance a cast for an arm. She remembered her father telling her something about having something to help her hide the sight of her missing arm.**_

" _ **Here its from Taiyang. It's a prosthetic arm."**_

" _ **Looks cheap" the brawler didn't like the sight of it.**_

" _ **Its the only one he could afford at the time, according to him" she handed it to the blond as she put it on looking like she had her right arm again.**_

" _ **I guess it will have to do" Yang gave a nod approving it.**_

" _ **You should start doing exercises to move that arm. Think of it as a new type of training."**_

" _ **Are you finally going to tell me where are you taking me?" the blond stood annoyed from the curiosity.**_

" _ **I told Taiyang I'll be taking you for a few months…."**_

" _ **Months?" her lilac eyes narrowed not liking the idea" how many months exactly?"**_

" _ **Enough for you to get strong from your new training."**_

" _ **Wait, are you training me?"**_

" _ **No."**_

" _ **Then why am I going with you in the first place? Better yet why should I trust you? I barely know a thing about you, aside that you're my mother. Dad didn't spoke much of you and neither did uncle Qrow."**_

" _ **They had a good reason for not telling you about me" Raven kept her cold tone as usual" all you need to know this training is very important for you, not me. If you want to find your new drive to fight and survive you need to take it."**_

"… _ **."**_

" ** _You should say your goodbye_ _s_ _. You won't be returning to Patch for a while."_**

 _ **Yang noticed the masked woman gazing at the direction of her house.**_ ** _She saw Taiyang and Zwei outside her father waved at her obviously he wasn't looking happy because of her departure. As for the small dog he wanted to run to her and lick her face but the sight of Raven really gave him the creeps, especially with the white mask she was wearing._ _She tried to shed tears but she failed waving at them saying goodbye. As soon as she saw the masked woman walking she soon followed her leaving the Xiao Long residence. The journey became quiet with neither of them saying a word to bring a topic for conversation. Suddenly the brawler started thinking about her little sister she was growing worried for her remembering where she was going with Jaune, Ren and Nora. Raven took a quick glance at the blond noticing something was bothering her._**

" _ **Concern for the training?"**_

" _ **Hm...No not that I'm just worried about Ruby. She left with some friends from Beacon to a very dangerous place I'm starting to regret letting her go. But then again I wouldn't be able to do much to stop her. Once she sets her mind into something its impossible to talk her out of it."**_

"… _ **..."**_

" ** _I wonder if she's okay, I will never forgive myself if anything happens to her."_**

" _ **She'll be fine" came the reply of the masked huntress" if she's anything like her mother then there's nothing to worry about."**_

" ** _I guess you will know Summer you guys were on the same team along dad and uncle Qrow."_**

" _ **That is true" she suddenly gazing at the road that will take them to the Patch village" this spot will do."**_

" _ **Why are we stopping here? The Ferry is further ahead."**_

" _ **We're not taking the Ferry. I will take this time to tell you about my semblance."**_

 ** _Yang got confused not having a clue why she wanted to tell her that when they were supposed to fbe ocusing on the journey. But she chose to listen to her its not like she was in any hurry to go to wherever is she was taking her._**

" ** _I possess the ability to create portals allowing me to travel to any specific location of my desire. As long as I remember and know the terrain I can get there instantly."_**

" ** _So its teleportation that's a pretty cool semblance to go wherever you want in Remnant so quickly. Sure beats any kind of transportation" she smiled and it was the first time she was doing so since she woke up and found the fate of Vale and the fate of Pyrrha Nikos._**

" ** _Yes it is a very useful ability. I used it many times that eventually I started experimenting on it. With time I have come to made a discovery that my semblance is a lot powerful than I imagine."_**

" _ **How come?" Yang was really curious how powerful can it be? Just by transporting you to any place in the four kingdoms was already powerful enough for her.**_

" ** _It wasn't just any place in Remnant. I realize my semblance allows me to travel to different worlds."_**

"… _ **...…...…..."**_

 ** _Then the blond brawler did the only logical thing to do, she laughed. Raven behind her mask raised an eyebrow at her daughter's reaction not expecting it. Or maybe she did expected it but not to that level._**

" _ **Travel to different worlds! Yeah sure and I'm the Winter maiden. I never thought you will have a sense of humor."**_

" ** _I never joke Yang. I am quite serious."_**

" _ **Okay" she calmed down from her laughing" you're telling me there are many worlds asides from Remnant? As in different dimensions?"**_

" ** _That is one way to put it but yes. I have travel to many worlds some were strange, others were too eyeful to compare, others were similar to Remnant."_**

" ** _Does your mission have anything to do with traveling to those worlds?"_**

" _ **No I haven't told anyone about it, you are the first person to know."**_

" ** _So not even dad and uncle Qrow knows."_**

" _ **Indeed. However my ability to travel to those worlds, it has something to do with your training."**_

" _ **What do you mean?" this really got the blond's attention.**_

" ** _There is one world that has caught my attention. A world very similar to Remnant but much bigger, its history is longer and much more complicated. I stayed in that world for a year."_**

" _ **A year?" Yang stood shocked that she will stay that long in a whole different world, but it was getting hard not to believing hearing her serious tone.**_

" ** _I was curious to know about that world and also I came to realize a very important detail. Time goes a lot faster there than here" she took a glance at the blond she looked very curious and interested" for example, a week in that world is one day in Remnant."_**

" _ **Really….?" her lilac eyes widened" is that world…."**_

" _ **Where you will have your training? Yes" Raven unsheathed her sword creating a red portal" let's go."**_

* * *

After Yang was done with the push ups and listening to her I-pod she decided to take a shower. Her face and body was covered in sweat because she so lost in her thinking she has done over two hundred push ups, she needed to wash up. Entering the bathroom she quickly removed her clothes as she gazed at herself in the mirror. A pleasing smile spread over her lips even with all of the training she has done, she still had one killer body. All the curves in the right places she chuckled touching her breast after twelve years they have gotten bigger. She went from a D cup to a DDD she followed with turning her back gazing at her butt it was sexy not too big not too small, it was perfect. After she was done admiring her body she went to the shower and turned on the water making sure it was warm. The water was great as she started relaxing trying to forget everything she's been through. It was impossible to do so, how to forget when she first arrived to Hell's Kitchen.

* * *

 ** _The red portal opened and as soon as Yang stepped up from it she wasn't impressed. She was looking at an apartment and it looked similar to the ones from Remnant, she didn't believe they were in a new world. Everything was the same but she admitted it was nice she wouldn't mind staying here as a temporary home. Raven shortly stepped from the portal as it closed once she was out. Her eyes were on her daughter she didn't looked shocked or surprised, of course she will expect that. That was exactly her reaction when she first arrived to this world. The blond brawler smiled when she spotted a terrace in the apartment taking a glance at the city from his new world. The red eyed woman removed her helmet walking to the terrace to join the blond. The girl was looking everywhere and so far she wasn't impressed just as she thought, so far Yang didn't saw the difference of this world and her home._**

" ** _You sure this is a new world? It looks the same. You better not be pulling my leg with this whole" you have travel to many worlds"."_**

" _ **I will let you decide" replied the huntress" this world is located on a planet called" Earth" the planet is part of the Solar system I recommend you reading books about it."**_

" _ **Right right...Earth what a dumb name to call a world" she rolled her lilac eyes.**_

" _ **Earth is the name of the planet from this world. This city is called Hell's Kitchen located in New York which is a state that forms part of the United States of America."**_

" _ **Hell's Kitchen? Oh wow that's hilarious" she gave a laugh" is there a city called living room or basement?"**_

 ** _Raven ignored her attempt at making a lame pun" you have a lot to learn about this world. I suggest you take your time here to read about different books including history and science. At least its safe to know their top language is English."_**

" _ **Same language as Remnant, why am I not surprise?" Yang was really having a hard time believing this was a whole new world.**_

" ** _You should know the first thing that sets asides this world from Remnant" said the red eyed huntress walking next to her" there is no dust and there are no Grimm."_**

" _ **For real?" the blond brawler stood shocked" you're kidding right?"**_

" _ **I never joke…."**_

" _ **No dust and no Grimm that's so hard to believe. What do they use for dust?"**_

" ** _They have many types for energy source. As I said you should learn more about this world to get acquainted with it."_**

" ** _I find it hard to believe that these people don't use dust and no Grimm either. I guess things aren't so bad here."_**

" _ **Take it from me Yang. In this world there are worst things than Grimm."**_

" _ **Really….? Anyway no Grimm means no huntsmen right? I'm starting to think this world is boring."**_

" ** _Boring isn't exactly how I will describe it, there aren't any huntsmen and huntresses but there is something close that can resemble one."_**

" _ **Like what?" the blond sounded excited hearing about it.**_

" ** _If you're lucky you might meet a few interesting individuals that have chosen to fight crime and those that threaten the safety of the people" Raven gave a small smile remembering her time in this world._**

" _ **I'm confused. You said there are no huntsmen here but at the same time there are people similar to them."**_

" _ **You will figure it out eventually. Now for your training" the Branwen female took a pen and a piece of paper and started writing something" go to this address and find a man named Stick, he will be your teacher."**_

 _ **Again the busty blond laughed" seriously stick? What kind of name is that?"**_

" _ **The name isn't important his skills are what matters the most. He will help you find your new drive."**_

" ** _Okay sure" she took the piece of paper not understanding the address at all._**

" _ **If you get lost do not hesitate to ask for directions."**_

" _ **Now why would I get lost? Maybe because its the first time I'm in this" new world" of course I won't get lost I don't have to go around and ask for directions." her sarcasm was that obvious.**_

" _ **Just find Stick and a word of warning Yang" again Raven's tone was deadly serious" whatever happens you must not underestimate him."**_

" ** _I won't do that."_**

" _ **I find it hard to believe. One of your biggest flaws you always underestimate your opponent."**_

" _ **Do you even have proof of that? You haven't seen me in your entire life since that time at the train and you already making assumptions that I underestimate my opponents. You have no right to judge me like that" her eyes turned red getting angry at the woman.**_

 _ **The red eyed huntress didn't flinched at her daughter's anger" you were defeated by a girl with an umbrella who is shorter than you by almost two feet."**_

 ** _That was enough for Yang to blushed from the embarrassment her eyes changed back to her original lilac color remembering her defeat at the hands of Torchwick's henchmen Neo" yeah whatever she got lucky" she mumbled._**

" ** _Luck has nothing to do with it. One time is enough to know that you have a tendency to underestimate your opponents. With Stick you can't afford to do that, don't be surprise when you meet him."_**

" _ **Why would that be?"**_

" _ **Because he's an elderly man and he's blind."**_

 ** _The blond brawler blinked a couple of times not believing what she just heard" you're kidding? So the person who is going to train me, to help me find my new drive to fight is a blind geezer!"_**

" _ **Don't let his appearance deceive you" Raven glared at her daughter she needed to understand that this was an opponent that couldn't be underestimated" he's a lot stronger than he looks."**_

" ** _Fine" the blond decided to bring a new topic taking a glance at the apartment" how did you get such a nice place?"_**

" _ **I rented it when I first came here. I got to know the owner and I already paid the first three months of the rent, the rest will have to come from you. I advice you find a job while you're under Stick's training."**_

" _ **So I'm going to be here more than two months?" Yang didn't like it staying in another world far away from her family and friends.**_

" _ **Depends how long it will take you to master the training Stick is very strict. Hopefully it will take you less than three months than anticipated."**_

" _ **I have a feeling you're not going to stay and watch the progress of my training" she hide her hurt tone what else to expect from someone who abandoned her.**_

" _ **No I still have my mission and a responsibility to the people of Remnant" her tone was the same as always cold with no emotions.**_

" _ **But you will come back?"**_

" _ **When you're ready, yes. I must go now I have wasted too much time already" she put back her Grimm mask.**_

" _ **Wasted too much time been with me?" it was obvious she was hurt and upset.**_

 ** _Raven didn't replied she only unsheathed her sword and opened the red portal activating her semblance. She was about to enter the portal before she stopped on her tracks she stood there for a couple of seconds in silence. Yang didn't know why she suddenly stopped the silence was starting to get awkward._**

" _ **Time spent with you...Its never wasted time…."**_

 ** _That comment alone was enough to make the blond brawler shed tears" I can't forgive you for what you did to me and dad. I'm still angry at you for leaving us especially when you still haven't given me a proper explanation why you left."_**

" ** _Perhaps someday I will tell you" she finally entered the portal as it shortly vanished._**

" _ **You better…." Yang gave a sigh gazing at her luggage" better start unpacking. Maybe later I will take a tour of this" new world" yeah right new world its looks so much like Remnant no dust and no Grimm suuurreeee" she chuckled.**_

* * *

" _At first I thought it was her idea of a lame joke. Boy was I wrong…."_

Yang finished her shower wrapping her body with a towel. The shower really helped her calm down and feel a little relax but her thoughts of her birth mother were still lingering. She went to her bedroom to put on some clothes the blond brawler the first things she saw since she was about to go to bed. A gray sports bra with gray spandex shorts she walked over to the window gazing at the night view of the crime infected city. Hell's Kitchen was a right name for it even when she laughed the first time she heard it. Again she thought of Raven her reunion with the red eyed woman after seventeen years went actually better than she thought. She was expecting to break down and try to beat the crap out of her but she doubted she would have been able to harm considering how skilled she was with a sword. Her lilac eyes changed to red anger rising remembering when she left her here she swore if she ever seen her face again she will punch her so hard she will be flying to the next state.

" _A couple of months my ass! Twelve years…."_ she tightened her left fist _" I finished my training years ago I got stronger than I could ever be if I never left Remnant and you are still NOT HERE!"_

To Yang this felt like deja vu just when Raven abandoned her when she was a baby. She has done it again leaving her in this world _" she's not coming back after all these years. Maybe this is what she wanted all along, to leave me here and_ _to never_ _return to Remnant…."_

Tears were falling as her eyes changed back to lilac _" I will never see them again. Ruby, dad, uncle Qrow, Zwei, Weiss, Blake everyone…."_

The blond brawler went to her bed letting the tears. She drifted to sleep thinking about the precious people she was missing a lot.

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-Yep this chapter was one big flashback but it was necessary to explain everything to how Yang got to the planet Earth.**

 **-Yes I'm planning to introduce the RWBY series in this story you can expect a reaction from Yang when she realizes that on Earth she along with everyone from Remnant are a famous web site anime series.**

 **-Next chapter will be focus on Yang's meeting with Stick, Matt and her training with the blind geezer who is a real bad ass. So you can expect many flashbacks.**

 **-Please don't ask me if Ruby or any member of team RWBY will make an appearance. Yang is the main heroine in this story no one else for now it will remain like that.**

 **-I think I did good with showing Raven's personality. Will she make another appearance in the story? Hm...I don't know maybe in the future.**

 **-Remember while it has been twelve years since Yang started living in Hell's Kitchen in Remnant it hasn't been that long.**

 **-I always appreciate the favs, follows and reviews from you wonderful readers thank you very much.**

Next time: What happened on that day? Part 2


	3. What happened on that day? Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Daredevil they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Marvel.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through phones, television and other devices

* * *

Chapter 2 What happened on that day? Part 2

(Time skip: the other day)

(Location: apartment complex Hell's Kitchen New York city USA)

Yang woke up early in the morning to start her daily routine. She took a quick shower, ate breakfast which included a four bread sandwich with almost everything on it, got dressed and checked her I-phone to see if she had any missed calls or texts. This is how it was every day for the former brawler of team RWBY she has managed to always pay the rent of her apartment on time since she managed to find two jobs. One in a pizzeria and the other on a music store not to mention she was getting additional money because of her disability never thought she will be so happy to have lost her right arm. After twelve years she got used to the paper money of dollar bills though people also use credit cards which they were very familiar to lien the money of Remnant. The busty blond noticed she had an incoming text from Foggy Nelson and she smiled. Foggy was another good friend of hers she made during her stay in this world.

 **From: Foggy**

 **Did Matty called you last night?**

She type to reply.

 **Nope but he did left me a message saying if we can meet up in the usual place.**

 **From: Foggy**

 **Well are you meeting him?**

 **Of course I am I'm not his friend for nothing.**

 **From: Foggy**

 **Then you won't mind if I join in?**

A teasing grin was formed on Yang's lips knowing exactly what to type.

 **Why Foggy you want to join me and Matty in a threesome?**

 **From: Foggy**

 **WHAT?! Yang stop been a pervert! You know what I mean.**

She laughed it was always fun to mess with him, she resumed typing on the device.

 **Okay okay of course you're always welcome to join us you're my friend too. But tell Matty to meet me at the pizzeria I'm working there today until from noon to five.**

 **From: Foggy**

 **Got you I'll tell him we'll be there. Knowing Matty he will talk about our current situation.**

 **Okay see you later.**

Putting her I-phone on her pocket Yang went to check herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black Iron Maiden t-shirt with the cover of one of the band's albums titled" Fear of the Dark" the band's mascot Eddie looking like a creature of the night camouflaging himself with a tree. The British metal band was one of her favorites and one of the first bands she started listening when she arrived here. She followed with listening to popular American bands like Disturbed, Alter Bridge, Avenged Sevenfold then she followed to listen to thrash metal which she became addictive to the music. Metallica, Anthrax, Megadeth, Slayer, Pantera, Testament among many others became her favorites. She also listened to rock from the 80's hair bands like Motley Crue, Poison, Slaughter, Firehouse, Bon Jovi, Def Leppard those bands were okay in her book but she prefer trash metal any day. Along with the shirt she had her jeans with the knees section broken, then pants were like that followed by her black leather boots, black leather gloves and her leather bracelets.

Finally she put on her black leather jacket which it has become her trademark piece of clothing during her stay in Hell's Kitchen. The lilac eyed blond checked she had everything she needed before leaving, her I-phone, her wallet, her bike keys, her pack of cigarettes and her lighter. Asides from learning about music from this world she learned from everything she needed to know in order to get familiarize herself with this city, this country and this planet. Taking Raven's advice into consideration she bought all kinds of books and it was a very shocking thing to do because Yang Xiao Long and books don't mix. All kinds of topics from history, geography, politics, economy, animal life, criminal mind among many others. She also bought books that caught her attention because they were similar to the story books she used to read to Ruby, books with similar background from the ones in Remnant. Another shocking thing she read many of those books specially when it comes to history she started reading the history of the United States. Needless to say, she wasn't very fond of politics.

After the books she went with movies. Many of the movies from this world amazed her there were so many that caught her attention, others intrigued her, others made her cry, others were so bad she couldn't watch the first twenty minutes of it. After the movies she went with the food once she had jobs to earn her good money she went to the different pig out spots in Hell's Kitchen to try the food from this world. The burgers made her mouth watered, the pizza was exquisite, the bbq meat also made her mouth watered, the ice cream and pastries it was out of this world meeting above her expectations. After she went to the biggest touring locations and it wasn't that bad for a crime filled city like the kitchen from hell. The only thing that made her sad she wished Ruby and the rest of her friends were here so they can share this amazing experience of been in another world. The mere thought will bring her to tears and she didn't wanted to shed any water works now.

Everything she has experienced been here was unique and very good, others experience were bad. When Yang thought of bad experience there was only one word that will come to her mind, one name. That was Stick remembering what her mother told her regarding the elderly blind man she wasn't kidding. He was strict, sometimes arrogant, sarcastic which she hated that trait but most importantly he was a pain in the ass. She had no idea how she was able to put up with him during the training and that was something she didn't wanted to remember. The training itself was a pain in the ass too it was torture, complete hell. The training she got from her father was a breeze compared to what she had to endure. It was unbelievable the only good thing she got from it aside from getting stronger, she met Matt. He was the guy who became a close friend to her and something more. At least she was glad to listen to Raven when it came to go to the blind teacher.

" _Too bad I don't miss the old bastard at all…."_

* * *

 _ **(Twelve years ago)**_

 _ **Yang groaned never thinking Hell's kitchen will be so big. As soon as Raven left and she unpacked her things she started searching for this person" Stick" who will be her teacher in her upcoming training. Her mother wasn't kidding she got annoyed at how many times she got lost in the city and how many times she has asked the people for directions. Finding the place where she will find him was no walk in the park directions and all she had a hard time. During her walking she was still thinking the big similarity between this world and Remnant many of the buildings and vehicles were alike. But Hell's Kitchen had that difference from Vale it was depressing looking, its people less cheery and more broody. The brawler looked like she has spent hours searching for the right place but not to avail. It was starting to annoy her and drive her crazy that she wasn't been successful locating her destination. Pretty soon she was getting and wanted to return home.**_

 _ **After hours of searching and asking people she finally reached the place where he was supposed to be. Raven didn't exactly told her he will be expecting her but she assumed he was the place itself made her questioned his tastes in living conditions. It was an abandoned local the whole place looked very shitty to her not to mention it looks like it hasn't been used in a very long time. The blond woman climbed the barb wire fence carefully as she entered the place, all the windows were missing along with the front door. Going further in she heard a cough coming not too far away there was somebody here making her think she was in the right place after all. It wasn't until arriving at a spot where there was enough space where she saw somebody doing nothing. Yang went closer to take a better look at this person he was staring nowhere in particular.**_

 _ **It was a man looking in his early sixties with gray hair with glasses wearing a green cap with a green jacket and a green shirt. Dark brown pants with brown shoes the one thing that caught the Xiao Long's attention was the metal stick he was holding with a brown leather grip. The stick he probably needed it to check his surroundings or where he was going she has seen people who uses the familiar stick sometimes they will use a dog as guiding companions. There was no doubt this man was blind and he was ugly ass looking because he was old, so the blond put two on two together this was the man who was supposed to train her. The same man who was suppose to help her find her new drive to fight and he didn't looked much. Her thoughts were halted seeing the man tapping his stick on the ground slightly creating a soft sound.**_

" _ **Hello?" she friendly waved at him which she thought it was stupid if he was really blind.**_

" _ **Your late" his voice sounded older than his appearance" I was starting to get cramps for waiting too long. At my age its not healthy for my body."**_

" _ **You could have called me or send me a text where to meet up. This place isn't exactly a four star hotel" she chuckled.**_

" _ **My bad, next time we should have come ice cream or maybe some coffee. On second thought we could have some breakfast at Denny's" his tone angered her a little because he was obviously been sarcastic.**_

" _ **You sound like a barrel of laughs" she tried been sarcastic too.**_

" _ **Oh boy we have a lot of work to do" he muttered walking a few steps towards her" so the Raven finally sends me her chic to teach it to fly. I'll try not to make you fall the last thing I want is to break your wings."**_

" _ **Are you Stick?" Yang rolled her eyes at his last comment.**_

" _ **That I am and you must be Raven's kid" he gave a sigh" when she told me you needed training I thought it wouldn't be that bad but I was wrong. Its much worse than I thought."**_

" _ **What's that suppose to mean?" this guy was starting to get on her nerves.**_

" _ **I can tell just from you're voice you lack everything you're mother has. Discipline, respect, manners, patience. You are going to be a handful and next to her you're just a waste for a human being."**_

" _ **Sorry to disappoint you for not been like her. Until recently I knew nothing of my mother except her name, aside from leaving me when I was just newborn this is the only-**_

 _ **Stick raised his hand silencing her" I didn't ask for your life's story I could care less in knowing it. I have no patience when it comes to soap opera drama if you feel like telling it you can go to the Oprah show she will give a crap about it. I am here for one thing only and that is to prepare you for the pain in the ass that is living in this world. Any questions?"**_

 _ **Yang's eyes flared red in anger she hated this guy already. He was downright rude and an asshole, a douche everything. This guy was going to train her? Another thing who the hell is Oprah? She had no idea but there was no way she was going to get along with him. She wondered how the heck her mother knew him?**_

" _ **Excuse me?" anger was evident in her voice" do you have a problem with me?"**_

" _ **Not in general but you need to learn the things I just said. You're definitely a spoiled brat who will charge in at anything or anyone that pisses you off, am I right?"**_

" _ **That's none of your business!"**_

" _ **I am right Raven did told me you have a bad temper. I can feel your strength increasing this must be the power she mentioned. A shame that its been wasted on you."**_

 _ **The blond brawler glared at him so her mother told him about her semblance she wondered how did she knew of it, and how did she knew of her bad temper? It's not like she was always in her life unless she was watching her from afar. That will only make the Xiao Long angrier at the red eyed woman for doing such a thing. All those years just watching her never getting involve in her life. But now wasn't the time to be thinking of the woman she was upset at the old man before her. Trusting this man to train her wasn't wise and neither was trusting her mother, she didn't like him that was enough to sent him flying with one of her punches and refuse any help from him.**_

" _ **So you're the guy who's suppose to help me find my new drive. I don't see how an old blind geezer like you can make me stronger than I'm already am."**_

" _ **I'm not an old blind geezer" Stick said casually" I'm the old blind geezer who is going to kick your ass."**_

" _ **What do you know you have a sense of humor after all. Guess I don't hate you that much" the brawler smirked at his joke there was no way he could take her on.**_

" _ **Don't worry you will eventually. All right let's get this over with" the elder blind man readied his metal cane" show me what you got."**_

" _ **You mean a fight?" she wasn't expecting a match against him so soon.**_

" _ **No I want to know if you can beat me dancing the Macarena."**_

" _ **The what?" Yang obviously failed to notice his sarcasm this time she had no idea what was the" Macarena."**_

" _ **Never mind of course its a fight. I need to know if I'm right, that you're skills are rank among an amateur."**_

" _ **I'll show you how amateur I am" she tightened her fist it was like he was mocking her training with her father Taiyang.**_

" _ **Don't hold back on me just because I'm an old blind geezer" his tone was mocking her for her comment earlier.**_

 _ **Yang glared at him what angered her the most she forgot to bring Ember Celica at least she will be able to use it on her left hand more effective than the one on her right hand. She kept calm and for once she didn't charged in following her instincts been fueled by her anger. Remembering Raven's words not to underestimating him with his appearance old, wrinkle, blind and a smart ass. Stick stood in his spot without making a move it was hard to know what he was thinking. The blond brawler took her time doing before she charged in and went for his back she launched a fist to the man. What happened next shocked her beyond words as the blind man caught her fist and countered with a push that sent her to the ground. Even if she was down the shock was still on her face.**_

" _ **What the…." she muttered.**_

" _ **Surprised?" there was no arrogance in Stick's tone" if that's what you're offering then I was right all along you're skills are the equal of an amateur."**_

 _ **Yang got back on her feet throwing a couple of quick jabs but the blind man dodged them with ease. It amazed her how fast he moved and to think this guy looked like an average old blind guy, no he wasn't. She was losing her patience she refused to believe this guy was more skilled than, better than her at probably everything. The brawler increased the strength of her punches along with her kicks and he was still dodging them like they were nothing. Again Stick countered with a barrage of quick attacks followed with using his metal cane as a weapon. Every attack made contact because it was impossible for Yang to see them there were too fast. It was like the blind mad was able to use Ruby's semblance, not to that extent but it was still fast. The blond was sent back to the ground though his attacks weren't hurting her that much, she was using her aura to protect herself.**_

" _ **Down goes the Raven's chic" this time his tone sounded mocking" amateur at its best."**_

" _ **Keep running your mouth" her eyes turned red activating her semblance now that he has hit her enough" I'm going to shut it up now!"**_

 _ **The brawler charged one punch, that was all she needed to end the match. She attack with a different barrage of punches and kicks, yet none were touching the blind man. It became certain to Yang that her semblance wasn't going to work against an opponent like Stick. She has always rely on it because it was very useful and effective. The ability to absorb all physical attacks and return it to the user ten times stronger at full force. But what will be the point of using it if she couldn't land a hit on the man? She was a fast attacker but nothing with the way he moves or even her younger sister when she uses her semblance. Another problem that she has come to realized now, her semblance has a time limit. It wasn't that long but the moment her semblance was deactivated she knew she was screwed. Then she asked herself why was she on the ground again? Oh that's right he beat her again.**_

" _ **Fuck…." she actually cursed it was the first time she has not even when she lost her right arm thanks to Adam.**_

" _ **That's enough I saw what I needed to see" replied Stick casually.**_

" _ **What the hell?! Does that mean you can see after all?!" she got pissed glaring at the elderly man.**_

" _ **Don't miss understand my words. I know now the limit of your skills. You're strong and you can probably beat a strong opponent but an experienced one...That's a whole different story" to make sure he was right he removed his cap and shades showing the blond his white eyes proof that he was blind.**_

" _ **An experience fighter….?" Yang immediately thought of the leader of the White Fang who cut her arm" it does make sense why I never stood a chance against him…."**_

" _ **Against someone like me you will at least need thirty years of training before you can stand toe to toe with me" obviously the blind man thought she was talking about himself.**_

" _ **Okay you got my attention I really do need training" the brawler remained calm maybe this old blind bastard can help her get strong and find her new drive to fight.**_

" _ **You need a lot of it" Stick put his shades back along with the green cap" like I said. We have a lot of work to do."**_

* * *

Once she had everything she needed Yang left the apartment closing the front door. The blond woman went to the elevator because her room was on the eight floor she pressed the button to lower floor where the garage area stood. When she reached the garage her lilac eyes were set on her baby a 1995 Harley Davidson it was a nice bike. Though it wasn't bigger and faster than her original baby Bumblebee it was still a nice vehicle. She grabbed the black helmet strapped on the bike putting it on before getting on the bike and inserting the keys. A grin formed on her lips hearing the engine roar giving it some gas the bike gave another roar as it left the garage. The Harley ran through the streets of the city heading to her meeting spot which it was the pizzeria she works part time. It has also become a usual meeting place for her and her two friends. The memories forged made her smiled making her happy that she was alive, those memories kept her living not thinking much of her family and her home world.

* * *

 _ **(Three months later)**_

 _ **The training with Stick was so hard it was even harder than she thought. Again the training with her father Taiyang was too easy it was a breeze compared to what she went through with the elderly blind man. Stick was so strict with her he never went easy with her, it was hard painful training. Her body was beat up beyond not to mention getting so exhausted before the end of the day. She only got five minutes of break and after that it was back to hell, maybe that was exactly what it feels to die and get to the fiery pit of the demon underworld. But even when she thought she will die from this experience it changed her for the better, not to mention the change in her physical strength. Then after a couple of months under his training Stick decided to bring an interesting development when she arrived to their spot in the abandoned local.**_

" _ **I know you must be excited to start today's lesson unfortunately I can't continue the training anymore" again using sarcasm that will only annoyed her.**_

" _ **I was really looking forward to it. What's the occasion?" she will reply back with the same sarcasm.**_

" _ **Something important has come up I have to leave the country. Not to worry someone else will take over for me to resume the rest of the training."**_

" _ **You trained someone else before me?" Yang stood surprised so he already had some sort of successor.**_

" _ **He's a quick learner and his performance in the training was...I must say decent at most. While I'm gone Matty will be your teacher from now on."**_

" _ **Matty huh? I'm suppose to meet him?" she hide her joy happy that she was getting a new teacher.**_

" _ **Yes I already talked to him. You are to meet him at four in the afternoon at Giovanni's pizza place."**_

" _ **Okay I know where that is" she smiled because she has passed through that pizzeria while asking for directions how to get here" so any physical traits to know who he is?"**_

" _ **When you see him you will know" Stick gave a rare smile" most noticeable feature of Matty is...His blindness."**_

" _ **He's blind too?" the lilac eyed blond stood surprised.**_

" _ **He's young but he has come a long way since I took him under my wing. Don't go easy on him."**_

" _ **Are you ever coming back?" she didn't know why she was asking she could care less if she ever sees him again.**_

" _ **Hard to tell" the blind elderly man stood in thought" listen Yang, there's a storm coming. You and Matty better be prepare for the coming war."**_

" _ **What are you talking about?"**_

" _ **You think the crime in this city is the root of all evil? No, the criminals are just the warm up before the real fight begins. The results of your training will prove if you'll be ready. Just remember, if you fail you won't be disappointing me but Raven."**_

" _ **She told you about aura and semblance? What else she told you?" the brawler took advantage to bring the topic of her mother.**_

" _ **That you and her aren't exactly from around here. Honestly our meeting was a mere coincidence. Don't waste any more time get a move on" Stick walked off leaving the place without another word.**_

" _ **What is this coming war….?"**_

* * *

 _ **(Scene change)**_

 _ **Yang arrived at Giovanni's pizza place and the place was a bit of a crowd. It was no big surprise the place was considered the best pizza in Hell's Kitchen and considering it was almost noon many people will go for lunch from their work. The amount of people was going to make it hard to find her young teacher even with the clue she got from Stick that he was blind. How many blind people were in this city? Probably plenty. While she was at it she will ask the owner or an employer if she can get a job at the pizzeria. The brawler got seated in one of the tables hoping she can see the other student who was also blind like his teacher. Still no sing of him her eyes traveled to some of the pizza the customers had they looked delicious it was starting to have an effect on her. Then she remembered she didn't had actual money from this world which she needed to get a job and also to pay the rent for her apartment.**_

" _ **Damn that pizza looks so good I want a bite. This Matty better get here soon before I die of hunger."**_

 _ **Her eyes fell on the door hearing the sound of the small bell above the door chiming when it opens someone has entered another customer obviously. He looked to be her age with boy cut short brown hair with shades wearing a blue shirt with a denim jacket, jeans and white sneakers. What caught Yang's attention was the white stick he was using as guide to aid him where he was going. That's when she knew he was the guy she was supposed to meet, he was Stick's blind successor. There was one more important detail the blond brawler forgot to add he was very cute. The thought made her smiled he was attractive she didn't care if he was blind she wouldn't mind hitting on him. Now that she thought about it she hasn't done such thing since she lost her right arm. Maybe she will give it a try at least the first time doing it in this world.**_

" _ **Hey! Over here!" she waved at him and felt stupid he wasn't going to notice her that way so she ran to him and took his free hand" over here cutie you must be Matty right?"**_

" _ **Um...Yeah its me I'm Matt" he said unsure not expecting the sudden physical contact or the compliment calling him cutie" Matt Murdock you must be the one Stick told me about."**_

" _ **Yep I'm Yang Xiao Long."**_

" _ **You're Chinese" he wasn't surprised Stick didn't gave him that detail he only told him she will know him when she sees him.**_

" _ **Nope my dad decided to give me a Chinese name but he wasn't one either" the blond felt relief giving a valid reason without making her sound suspicious.**_

" _ **I see" he smiled knowing she was telling the truth.**_

" _ **Over here" she sent him to the table she was waiting for him.**_

" _ **So you finished the training with Stick?" he got seated on the table.**_

" _ **No he said he needed to leave the country. He told me you will be taking over for him."**_

" _ **Great thanks a lot Stick" he didn't sounded happy.**_

" _ **What? You don't want to train me?" she got upset expecting a cute boy like him will be no better than the elderly blind man.**_

" _ **Don't get me wrong I didn't saw this coming. Stick only told me to meet you here that's it. No other details I really wish he will tell me everything before sending me off to an errand sometimes he can be a…."**_

" _ **A pain in the ass? Yeah I know."**_

 _ **Her comment made him chuckled" yeah he's always like that I've known him since I was younger and he hasn't change a bit, always strict and straight to the point."**_

" _ **You have no idea the kind of hell he put me through" Yang thought Stick probably didn't told him she was from another world just like her mother and about aura and semblance.**_

" _ **Actually I have a pretty good idea, I went through the same thing when he trained me. I know how you feel."**_

" _ **Did he tell you about my disability?"**_

" _ **Disability? No he didn't…."**_

" _ **I lost my right arm in an accident."**_

" _ **I didn't know about that I'm so sorry" Matt knew she was lying it surprised him why she will bring the detail and lie about how she lost it.**_

" _ **It's okay like they say shit happens right?"**_

" _ **In Hell's Kitchen that saying is very common" he smiled.**_

" _ **Can you tell me a little more about yourself Matty? It's okay if I call you Matty right?"**_

" _ **Sure I don't have a problem. I'm on my own and I'm on my senior year of high school and when I graduate I would like to attend law school and maybe become a lawyer."**_

" _ **No parents…." she felt bad and that was something she could relate to because she was away from her family while she was in this world" and a lawyer that sounds boring…."**_

" _ **You're not the only one who has said that" he chuckled remembering his friends from high school were making similar comments" what about you?"**_

" _ **I'm on my own too and I'm not going to high school. I'm not interested in going."**_

" _ **You don't plan to go to college?"**_

" _ **College life isn't for me I just want to work" truthfully because she wasn't planning in staying too long in this world there was no point in saying such.**_

" _ **Okay there's nothing wrong with working to earn money for a living. College only increases the chances for a better job with more income."**_

" _ **It's the same for me either way" she smirked wanting to go to a more enjoyable topic" so Matty do you have a girlfriend?"**_

" _ **No, I'm single."**_

" _ **Really?" she smiled taking his hand" I'm shocked you're really cute."**_

" _ **First time I hear that" the blind teen cleared his throat.**_

 _ **Yang only grinned knowing he was embarrassed his tone was that obvious clearly no girl has flirted with him before. She really was surprised he was very attractive and no girl has given him the compliment or make an attempt to flirt with him. Then again maybe all the girls were idiots or bimbos and they weren't going to notice a cute boy who is blind. This will show this world's side of discrimination on people with disabilities she has noticed a couple of times the way people stared at her just because she was missing her right arm and was using a prosthetic one. It was no different how people treated the faunus back in Remnant and how her friend and partner Blake was a victim. Also from the history books she read there has been a large history with discrimination especially in this country. The Civil Rights Movement to defend the rights of the black people or people of color to the women rights to vote. She hated all kinds of discrimination that's for sure.**_

 _ **She shook the thoughts and went back to the main topic of flirting with the cute blind boy. The addition that Matt's cheeks got red was another proof of his embarrassment from the compliment. The physical contact was helping or it was making it worse for Matt because this was the first time a girl will flirt or take his hand. He didn't needed his "special abilities" to know that Yang was the teasing type meaning he will be spending the coming months of training blushing from the embarrassment. Though he wasn't bothered with spending time with a girl like that it was refreshing and a new experience for him to be having some flirting with him or hitting on him. Somehow he felt like he was going to get along with this girl, just maybe. As for the physical contact it was nice her hand was soft something he didn't mind since he was in that age to be having a girlfriend.**_

" _ **You will have to tell me where you left off with Stick. That way I will know where to continue with the training" the blind boy removed his hand.**_

" _ **Oh right sure" Yang felt bad with the way he removed his hand from her maybe she took it too far with the flirting.**_

 _ **Matt heard her tone hearing her heart beat he was able to tell she was hurt by the sudden action" Yang I...I didn't meant to do that. I never had a girl get so close to me before. Let alone to flirt or get physical."**_

" _ **That's okay like I said, I'm surprised you are cute."**_

" _ **Girls my age don't seem attracted to blind boys I guess."**_

" _ **I think they're stupid and they're missing out on a great guy."**_

 _ **Matt chuckled he already like her he found her humor refreshing and he pretty much like her personality even if she was a teaser" are you always like this?"**_

" _ **Sometimes" she smiled again shrugging her shoulders before a grin was formed on her lips" sometimes I can be a naughty girl."**_

" _ **You didn't had to say the last part Yang" he replied with a smile.**_

" _ **I have a feeling we're going to become the best of friends" the blond chuckled before her stomach was growling like a wild beast she blushed as the strong delicious aroma of so many pizza was around her she actually forgot of her huge hunger.**_

" _ **Would you like some pizza?" Matt smiled he clearly heard her stomach.**_

" _ **You'll be saving my life if you buy some Matty."**_

" _ **One large meat lover's pizza coming right up."**_

* * *

 _ **(Time skip: a week later)**_

 _ **After their first meeting Matt was true to his word to finish Stick's training in helping Yang get strong and become very experience in martial arts. Every week when was done with high school he will reunite with his new apprentice at the same abandoned local where Stick started training the blond. The blind teen was impressed with her progress showing tremendous fighting skills along with sensing a strong power within her he couldn't explain his special senses will go crazy. Whatever this power was it something that no ordinary person would have making Yang a very gifted individual like himself. He realized now why Stick decided to train her, she was just like him someone with special abilities. Even when she was missing an arm she was still a worthy opponent, Stick's training has proven effective as usual. Another thing he noticed that he has gotten along with the girl under such a short time of knowing her.**_

 _ **After meeting Matt and started training with him Yang noticed two things. One that the blind teen was a whole lot better teacher than Stick and a whole lot nicer than the elderly man. The training was less strict it was enjoyable and challenging Matt was strong and skilled, her kind of opponent. In one week the blind teen has become a good friend of hers and a positive role model, better than Stick any day. It wasn't every day a cute boy would take over to finish the training of his former teacher. Apparently Matt told her that he no longer considered the elderly blind man as a mentor, looks like he had issues with him which she totally understood she hated the guy after all. That also was another reason why she considers him a good friend. Did she forgot to say he was very cute? Strong, smart, funny he had all the qualities to become boyfriend and boy of her dreams. The blond brawler wouldn't mind the idea but the training was first before making her move.**_

 _ **The fight was fierce but for Yang it was a helpful experience. Since training with Stick and now with Matt she has learned not to charge in at an opponent. To think with a cool head and focus more on her opponent moves. She used quick punches to try and lower his guard but that wasn't happening, he was just too clever. The sparring match was a tie but she knew he was holding back on her, Matt was the real deal. It made her wondered how much he learned from Stick to get this good. Sometimes it felt like he could read her moves, see them before they happen. She saw him drinking water from a bottle he brought that annoyed her because she forgot to bring her own. The blond smiled when he offered the bottle to her she took it without a second thought, she didn't minded sharing his germs. Both teen went outside to get seated taking a break from the training all was silent for a moment as the blond has taken a few glances at the blind teen.**_

" _ **Can I have my water back?"**_

" _ **Huh-oh sure silly me forgot I still had it" she sheepishly smiled handing the bottle back to its owner" sorry Matty."**_

" _ **As long as you leave me some" his comment made her chuckled luckily there was still plenty of the water left.**_

" _ **Hey Matty?" Yang replied in a whisper that he heard very clear thanks to his enhanced hearing.**_

 _ **Matt realized her tone was sad and there was some pain evident as called him" Yang you don't have to whisper we are friends. One week friends butt still friends" he attempted to cheer her up.**_

 _ **It worked as she laughed a little it was lame probably in the same level as her puns" I hope you don't get angry for asking this personal question."**_

" _ **You can ask me anything" he assured her he didn't like hearing that tone of hers even if he just met her that sad tone didn't fit with Yang's personality.**_

" _ **How does it feel...To be blind?"**_

" _ **Why are you asking? I'm not angry I'm just curious why do you want to know?"**_

" _ **I think it's fair I tell you why I will ask that. Anyone with your disability will get upset and I don't blame them…."**_

" _ **I already said I'm not angry I'm comfortable with you bringing this topic."**_

" _ **Maybe it doesn't feel the same but I...When I lost my right arm I felt so useless like there was nothing else I could do. I felt like I was no longer the same person and I lost my reason for fighting, for existing. I was so depressed like my life had no meaning and I couldn't go on I even thought death was the only solution…." her lilac eyes watered as tears fell.**_

" _ **I know exactly how you feel Yang. I used to feel that way too, there was a time I felt so useless like my life had no meaning when this happened to me" he pointed to his eyes."**_

" _ **Your blindness?" the blond was a bit shocked" you weren't born blind?"**_

" _ **No when I lost my sight I endure all kinds of hardships. Maybe it will be better if I start from the beginning" he took a breath and she realized it wasn't easy for him to talk about his past.**_

" _ **You know we can leave this topic out and maybe talk about it next time, it doesn't have to be now."**_

" _ **You're very caring Yang you deserve the explanation" he smiled before going with the topic of his life" my father was a boxer he was strong but he wasn't the best. He was one of those boxers that can really take a beating, he was hard to put down. But he had a problem with the bottle he couldn't stop drinking no matter how hard he tried. I remember the many times he went to AA the sessions weren't doing a thing to him."**_

" _ **AA?" Yang blinked not having a clue what it means.**_

" _ **Alcoholics anonymous its a rehab program to help people with alcohol addiction. I'm surprise you've never heard about it."**_

" _ **Right right I kind of forgot about it sorry" she tried to act stupid honestly she really didn't know she still needed to read more books about this world.**_

" _ **Anyway what I admire the most about my dad how hard he tried to be the best father for me" Matt decided to ignore the fact Yang lied about knowing of AA.**_

" _ **What about your mom?"**_

" _ **She died giving birth to me but dad told me she was the best thing that ever happened to him. I had no doubt not to believe him but getting into how I lost my sight, it happened when I was nine. While taking a stroll I was foolish and ran off from my dad I saw this old man having trouble crossing the street he wasn't going to have enough time to cross because there was a car accident. I moved as fast as I could and got him away from harm but I didn't got lucky. The truck that crashed with another vehicle was carrying some sort of chemical that ended up falling on me. It fell on my eyes and ever since then I lost the ability to see."**_

 _ **Yang stood silent but shocked hearing his story. He was nine and decided to do a good deed helping an old man to cross the street and because of it he ended up getting into an accident that cost him his ability to see. She admired his act because he was doing the right thing, his heart in the right place. But in doing something good he gets repaid with losing his sight seriously that sounded so messed up it pissed her off. So in other words you do the right thing and you get fucked up for doing so, it didn't made sense. It was a twisted logic something bad happens to someone when you were helping a complete stranger. More precise because Matt was such a good and kind heart person he ended up blind, just where the hell is the right in that? Nothing there was no right, no just cause for it, there was no logic. This is where that term she has heard about comes to mind" shit happens". It angered her so much bad things will happen to good people.**_

" _ **I'm sorry Matty" what else could she say to make him feel better.**_

" _ **It's okay I got over it I no longer feel like my life has no meaning. As far as I can remember I thought been blind was a curse but now...I feel like its a gift."**_

" _ **A gift?" Yang was shocked" how can you consider been like this a gift?!"**_

" _ **After I lost my sight something happened that scared me at first" Matt paused he knew he couldn't tell her about his new abilities" been blind I started to learn how to use my other senses to another level, more advance than the regular person. My senses have become rather...Sharp."**_

" _ **So now you have super hearing, super smell and super touch" smiled the lilac eyed blond excited.**_

" _ **What?" Matt was shocked that she figured out even when he was been subtle about it.**_

" _ **I guess if you have gained those kinds of abilities now, then its a gift after all. You're like a faunus."**_

" _ **Excuse me?" blinked the blind teen" a what?"**_

" _ **Um…." Yang cursed mentally what was she thinking mentioning things from her world" nothing it's a word I made up it means nothing."**_

" _ **You sure?" Matt sounded serious not believing her of course he didn't believed her because he knew she was lying.**_

" _ **Yeah I totally made it up."**_

" _ **.…."**_

" _ **Matt you okay?" the brawler got worried seeing his expression something was really bothering him.**_

" _ **Yeah I'm fine sorry for worrying you" he didn't know why she would lie.**_

" _ **It's okay for a moment you seemed a little serious" she smiled feeling comfortable again" since you told me enough of your life I guess its okay to tell you about myself a little" she couldn't tell him everything about her home world but it was no trouble telling him small details without bringing anything from Remnant" I have a father and a younger sister I love them very much, my mother abandoned me and my dad when I was just a newborn. Then he met another woman and she had a girl which is my little sister Ruby, so yeah we're not blood related but I saw her as she was my real sister."**_

 _ **The blind teen nodded hearing her steady heart beat she was telling the truth" I'm sorry about your mom."**_

" _ **It's fine I got a new mom and she was way better than my birth one" Yang's lilac eyes narrowed thinking of Raven" she was amazing I really love her, she didn't care I wasn't her daughter but she still saw me as I was her child that feeling...I can't describe it."**_

" _ **To be loved and accepted I know that feeling too Yang. My dad always urged me to study and have a good education, he wanted me to make something of my self because he loved me very much. He never wanted me to become...Him" he muttered the last part.**_

" _ **You already spoke enough of yourself it's my turn now. Where was I? Oh right Ruby's mom Summer was among the many best memories I had in my life. But then one day she...Had an accident and she didn't made it things went bad after. My sister was an emotional wreck and it was the same thing with my dad, I needed to be strong for their sake but eventually we over came her lost because we had each other. I came here to get strong because of myself and because of them."**_

" _ **Where are they now?"**_

" _ **They're far away from here" she whispered thinking about her family.**_

 _ **Matt nodded again and it was strange the fact she was been subtle with the telling of her life. Though she was telling the truth there was something strange about what she told him, he couldn't understand. Then there was the point that she has lied about some things and she has told the truth about other things. Still he thought that he could trust her he got along with her and he like her positive attitude along with her teasing nature.**_

" _ **I'm sorry about your other mother I also know the feeling of losing a love one. I forgot to mention that my father died a few months after I lost my sight."**_

" _ **Looks like we have something in common" Yang kept her eyes on him touching his shoulder to comfort him" I'm sorry Matty…."**_

" _ **He was murdered" he calmed himself not wanting to lose his temper he could still remember that day.**_

" _ **I'm sorry...Did the police found out who did it?"**_

" _ **No they never find out who was responsible. But I had a strong feeling it was done by a crime organization."**_

" _ **The mafia?" she stood in thought.**_

" _ **Something like that but this shows how rotten Hell's Kitchen can be."**_

" _ **I'm with you on that" she smiled" thanks for telling me Matty I know this wasn't easy for you to say."**_

" _ **Thanks for telling a little about yourself. Its never easy to talk about losing a parent" the blind teen got back to his feet" I think we rest enough we should get back to training."**_

" _ **Right the break was way longer compared to the ones Stick in the mud used to give me."**_

 _ **Matt laughed at the way she called his former teacher and mentor" never thought of calling him that" he always like it whenever she will make him laugh.**_

" _ **Matty?" Yang turned to him with a smile" whenever you need someone to talk to you can always count on me that's a promise."**_

" _ **Same for me. How do you feel now? You lost your arm do you still feel like you're life means nothing?"**_

" _ **Not anymore. I may be missing an arm but that won't stop me from living, from training and from giving it my best."**_

" _ **That's the kind of answer I was expecting from you" he smiled.**_

" _ **Shall we resume where we left off?"**_

" _ **Whenever you're ready."**_

* * *

" _After twelve years I have kept my promise to you Matty"_ she smiled thinking of her blind friend.

That was one of the things Yang Xiao Long was proud of since she arrived in this world. She found out she was living in a shitty city with no duts, No Grimm and no knowledge of aura or semblance, she was trained by a pain in the ass teacher she didn't like one bit and she met a very good friend. Matt Murdock has become so close and dear to her someone she can always talk her problems with and he will always listen to her. The blind teen that eventually became a man was among his many precious things in this world he was so important to her that she figured out why. It was so obvious why she has grown so attached to him that it was impossible to let him go, she has developed feelings for him. She was an adult a woman of twenty nine years she was aware she was in love with him, with a blind man she wasn't ashamed of it instead she was proud of it. Now telling him her feelings will be one hard mission there was no way she will be able to do that.

After her family and her teammates her friendship with Matt was the most important one because he was the first person to open up to him in this world. Though to this day she still hasn't told him the truth of her home of origin or about her semblance. But somehow she felt like the blind man was figuring her out because whenever she answer him a question it looked like he suspected she wasn't been honest with him. She hated lying to him even when she was doing it for her own good there were so many times she argued with her conscious of how will be his reaction if he finds out that she's from another world and that she was a huntress with a mission to protect her world from the evil creatures of Grimm. The sound of the engine of her bike got rid of her thinking she pressed the accelerating through the streets remembering she needed to get to work and then meeting up with her friends.

 **To be continued**

 **-I know long flashback but it was necessary. I wanted to explain Yang's arrival to Hell's Kitchen and her training with Stick, her meeting with Matt, his training with him and their development.**

 **-Yeah it may look like I'm rushing the pairing but honestly I'm not. I will be giving a lot of development to Yang and Matt and why they look good together.**

 **-There will be many more flashbacks in the future so be warned after all Yang has lived in the Daredevil/Marvel universe for 12 years.**

 **-I will say it again don't ask me if the rest of team RWBY will arrive or if Yang will see them again. Also don't ask me if Raven will appear again. Right now I'm focusing on Yang's life in Hell's Kitchen which is the main focus of the story while showing the events of the series of Daredevil.**

 **-The story is rated M for various reason, strong violence, gore, sexual content (there will be lemons in the future) and cursing there will be lots of cursing.**

 **-Again thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: Hell's Kitchen the city of crime


	4. Hell's Kitchen the city of crime

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY and Daredevil they are the rightful property of RoosterTeeth and Marvel.

 _Italics are thoughts_

 _ **Bold and Italics are flashbacks**_

**Communications through phones, televisions and other devices

* * *

Chapter 3 Hell's Kitchen: the city of crime

(Location: near Giovanni's pizzeria downtown Hell's Kitchen New York city USA North America)

The Harley bike parked on the sidewalk in front of the pizza place. Yang smiled removing her helmet getting off the vehicle checking the clock on her I-phone she was happy to know she was early to start her shift. Usually she always arrives on time for work but sometimes she wasn't so lucky, she has arrived ten minutes late and that wasn't acceptable by her boss or one of them. The owner of the pizzeria who named it after his name Giovanni, his full name was Giovanni Bertollini. Yang remembered when she first met him during her job interview the older man told her he was Italian who came from a poor family whose home was in Milan Italy. It wasn't until his late thirties that he managed to saved enough money to go to America and make something of himself. He told her he made his dream come true when he opened the pizza place whose reputation increased throughout the years becoming the best pizza in Hell's Kitchen. The blond brawler couldn't be happier to be working for such a successful man and restaurant.

Giovanni was the kind of boss who will always worried about his employers first before and she has come to know well in twelve years. He was married to an American woman and they had two children one boy of five years and a girl one year older. They were your average family and whenever she gets invited to their house her mouth will watered. The Italian owner wasn't just a master at making pizza but he a master making many kinds of dishes from his native land. The pasta and everything else was exquisite she hoped to get invited again dying to taste that great cooking. Another thing after hearing so much about Italy she wanted to visit the country as well as traveling around the world. Exploring this world fully was on her "to do" list after all. Maybe if she was lucky she will invite Matt to make the experience one of a kind she was suddenly blushing. Imagining having a romantic dinner with the blind handsome man, then dancing with him, then he carrying her bridal style to an elegant bedroom and the rest was part of her perverted fantasies.

" _I swear I would kill for that fantasy to come true"_ she grinned imagining how good it must feel.

Yang erased those thoughts not wanting to get arouse just when she was about to work so she went deeper into the pizza place to the work area. There she spotted her boss and friend Giovanni who was speaking to another employee it was Joshua the delivery boy of the business. He was younger than her by six years he had messy dark hair with green eyes he looked like your average college kid. The brawler calls him Josh just because it was her nickname to him as a friend. The delivery boy was wearing the official pizzeria uniform which it was a green polo shirt with long black pants, white sneakers with the business cap colored green too and his tag on the right side of his chest. Giovanni was an older man looking in his late fifties a bit chubby bald, with gray hair on the back of his head, gray mustache with dark eyes wearing the uniform only difference he was also wearing a green mantle since he was working inside of the place. Judging from his expression he wasn't happy and she bet he was this way because of Joshua.

"I swear I counted the money right. I swear there were twenty fifty she gave me the right amount" said the young man.

"Wrong Joshua the customer gave you fifteen dollars, one ten dollar bill and one five dollar bill. You were short by five dollars and fifty cents you can't keep making this mistake kid. The business needs the right amount of money otherwise we'll be losing more than the amount we can give. The last thing I want is for our budget to hit rock bottom and me sending your ass out of here."

"Sorry sir I swear it won't happen again. That customer didn't even gave me a tip."

"Not my problem if she didn't tip you my only problem is for you to start counting the business money correctly. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir" he nodded not liking his boss in a bad mood.

"Trouble in paradise" the lilac eyed blond smirked watching the whole thing.

"Yang?!" Giovanni got more upset seeing her attire" once more you come to work without the uniform how many times do I have to tell you to obey the rules?!"

"Calm down G I brought my cap and my mantle. All the customers will know I'm a proud employer of Giovanni's pizzeria. I always follow the rules" she smirked she always called him "G" it was her nickname for the Italian owner.

"Not when it comes to clothing policies. I swear sometimes I think you're doing this on purpose just to piss me off."

"That's not true I don't do it to anger you I kind of forgot to put on my uniform."

"You forgot today, yesterday, and the day after yesterday and the day after. If that's the case then you must be having memory issues. If you weren't my favorite employe I would send your ass out of here a long time ago."

"And what a cute ass it is" muttered Joshua but Yang heard him and rolled her eyes.

"G" she put her good arm around the cranky owner" listen how long have we known each other?"

"Twelve years unfortunately" he made it looked like it was a bad thing.

"Exactly and we both know the only reason you haven't fire me yet its because you have a soft spot for me."

"Wrong I haven't fire you yet because you're the damn best employer I have ever had. You make more money than anyone here, you're my golden goose" the bald Italian acted stubborn.

"That besides the point look just calm down and let us take care of the business. Josh won't mess up again with the money and I might start wearing the uniform but I will go to the register and give a two hundred percent with customer service giving you more money than usual."

"You better it won't be enough to put me in a good mood get going and you Joshua hurry up there are plenty of deliveries you have to do and I want all of them done before the end of your shift."

"Yes sir" the young man watch the boss leave heading to his office.

"You fucked up again Josh" Yang shook her head feeling sorry for him" its not that hard to count money or maybe you really do suck in math."

"Cut me some slack I had enough with Giovanni's shit I don't have to listen to you too I was just in a hurry that's all."

"Then that means you're always in a hurry because this isn't the first time you messed up with the money."

"And this isn't the first time you come to work without the uniform. Just because you're his favorite it doesn't mean you can do whatever the hell you want."

"Not wearing the uniform is not a bigger issue compare to having the wrong amount of money that belongs to G's place. When it comes to the customer's money that is the one thing that matters the most to the well being of the business. How many times G told us that?"

Joshua stood silent knowing she was right before the blond got closer to him" Josh just be careful, stay calm and count the money right. Stay in the customer's house if you have to just make sure its the right amount if the customer owes you ten dollars then she has to give you ten dollars, okay?"

The delivery couldn't stand been so close to the gorgeous blond before he kissed her lips and she quickly pushed him back looking angry.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yang kept her tone low not wanting Giovanni to hear.

"I thought you wanted to. How about after we're done here we go out-"

"We are not together Josh I told you there is nothing going on between us except friendship."

"But-"

"But nothing. Just because we fucked one time it doesn't mean we're together. You are my friend, my employer buddy and I will help you whenever you're in trouble or when you feel like shit but that's it. I don't feel that way about you."

"Can we at least be friends with benefits?"

"Get to work don't delay those deliveries" she removed her black leather jacket putting on her mantle and cap.

"Look Yang I'm sorry I'm just...College has been hard too much work, too many tests I'm so stress out I can barely keep up with this job."

"Is that why you keep counting the money wrong?" she was no longer upset but she was feeling sorry for him though she never went to college she had a feeling how hard it was, Matt told her and it was no walk in the park maybe it was as bad as her training with Stick.

"I'm sorry I didn't meant to kiss you like that-"

"Josh listen up. After you're done with the deliveries you will talk to G and see if he can give you less hours of work. I know one thing about him he cares for all of us okay? He's the father and we're his children that's the kind of person he is. Maybe if you don't work too much here you might be able to focus more on your studies."

"Thanks Yang" he smiled before his eyes fell on her chest" can you at least let me touch your breast?"

"Way to go for ruining the moment idiot" she left without giving him a glance heading to the clock to punch in and begin her shift.

"I only wanted to touch them" he muttered.

* * *

(Time skip)

Hours later Yang finished the day's shift and she was happy with herself. She attended many customers just in time for lunch to begin it was the busiest hour of business. She did her best giving the best service to the customers and she was able earned quite the amount of money for the pizza place that was enough to put Giovanni in a good mood. Unfortunately Joshua hasn't returned yet since he had a pretty busy schedule with all the deliveries that he had to do. But at least she finished for today she punched out put back on her black leather jacket and left the employee area heading to the tables. She hasn't forgotten that she was now meeting up with her friends checking the clock she was just in time. Pretty soon it got crowded so she went to one of the tables that can afford four people and waited for her closest friends arrival. While she waited she picked up her I-phone and started playing one of the games she has downloaded on the internet titled" angry birds" it was one of her favorite games to play on her mobile device it was more fun than the ones she used to play when she had her scroll.

" _Thinking about my scroll I do miss it. I can't use it anymore because it doesn't work in another world."_

"Yang!"

The blond brawler has quit playing the mobile game as soon as she heard her name been called. She recognized the source of the voice gazing at the entrance to the pizzeria. There stood her friends who she considered her closest since arriving here. One with light blond hair, blue eyes and the other brown short hair with shades and both of them were wearing suits. The blond one was known as Franklin Percy Nelson or just" Foggy" what his friends call him and the brown haired one with shades was obviously the blind man Matthew Michael Murdock or just" Matty" that's how she and Foggy calls him. She happily waved at them showing them to get seated on the table she was at it was impossible to shout with how many have suddenly entered the pizza place was packed. Both walked over passing some of the hungry people while Matt used his cane to guide him. Her lilac eyes focused on the blind man she has held strong feelings for years and Foggy noticed she already knew he knew of her feelings for the Murdock.

"Ladies and gentlemen the best lawyers in Hell's Kitchen Mr. Foggy Nelson and Mr. Matt Murdock" the blond introduced like she was talking in a microphone to the audience.

"Please ladies hold your applause" Foggy followed her lead.

"Boooo!"

"Okay I don't get it. You introduced us as the best and you boo us too."

"Someone's gotta act as the hate crowd" the brawler smirked.

"Right right not everyone will love us my bad."

"And I wouldn't consider ourselves as the best because we still haven't had our first case yet" said Matt getting seated on the table with his close friend.

"Any luck finding a case?" asked Yang trying not to sound worried she really wanted them to get a case and start earning some money.

"No" replied the blind man.

"We haven't had any luck so far. Can you believe it? We just graduated from law school got our license, expecting to find a case quickly and instead we get nothing. The whole thing of expectation and reality sucks" said Foggy.

"We just have to search harder after all this city has seen its fair share of crime" Matt sounded in thought.

"It's been that bad finding one, that sucks" the blond felt bad for both before her light bulb got turned on having an idea" how about I ordered some pizza I chock on a piece and I sue G because the pizza was poison, what do you think?"

"Hm..That doesn't sound too bad what do you say Matty?"

"That will be fraud which is bad. The three of us can get in trouble, we will lose our license, go to jail with a fine of one hundred thousand dollars."

"No parole" added Foggy.

"No parole whatsoever. We can kiss our freedom goodbye. My final verdict no, we're not doing your crazy idea Yang."

"Just trying to help it sucks you guys just graduated and you're having shitty luck not finding a case."

"At least she's trying to help us, too bad I can't say the same for the newspaper. I even posted an article for our law firm a few days ago and still nothing. Not one single call I mean, doesn't that sound like having bad luck?"

"Even if we still don't have our own office yet and I don't think you should have posted our article so early without having one" replied the blind lawyer.

"The sooner we post it the sooner we will have a case."

"And how's that been working so far?" asked Yang.

Foggy gazed at Matt and he did the same though it was silly since he couldn't see but they turned back to the busty blond.

"Not good" they replied in unison.

"Thought so. Maybe you guys should get a new job instead of lawyers. You're welcome to join me at the music zone or here at G's pizzeria."

"Thanks for the offer Yang but we will stick with searching for a case. Everyone has to start somewhere" said Matt.

"Matty maybe we should take her offer. I'm not ditching our position as lawyers I won't throw away all those years in college and law school for nothing. But we should take a part time since we're not doing good and while we're working we'll be searching for a case. We have to be honest that we might not find something for a while, but at least we'll be earning some cash."

"Whoa Foggy is taking my side that's new" the lilac eyed blond smiled gazing at her blind friend" I don't mind you guys helping me with both jobs."

"Thanks again Yang but we're sticking with lawyers because that's what we prepared ourselves. Its the job we chose for our future through our studies" his tone was serious both noticed clearly.

The blond brawler bit her lower lip feeling bad before speaking" is this because you're still angry at me for not taking your advice in going to college?"

"…."

Foggy knew this was starting to get personal so he decided to give them some time alone" you know what? Ever since I got here I got hungry I'm gonna order us some pizza better go now that line looks like its not going to end" he got up from the table and left to wait his turn in ordering.

After he left there was a long silence between the two. Yang gazed at him her lilac eyes showed hurt remembering the many times he told her to go to college and get an education. To study for a future career but she chose to ignore him because she only wanted to work and earn quick cash. Honestly she wasn't expecting she was going to stay in this world because a certain woman who is her birth mother didn't return to pick her up and after twelve years she had a strong feeling she wasn't coming back. No matter how much the truth hurts she needed to move forward and hold on so she eventually stick with the two jobs she got and kept making a living. Because working was the best way to kept herself busy from thinking about her home, about her family, about her friends about everything she left behind in Remnant. Worst that the few people that have become so close to her she couldn't tell them the truth because of fear that they will think she's crazy. Especially Matt there were so many times she wanted to tell him but the fear he will reject her and accuse her of been a whack job was strong.

"Its been twelve years I thought by now you would have gotten over it. It's not like I'm completely poor that I'm living on the streets. Why can't you be happy with what I have?"

"I am happy with what you have Yang I'm only worried for your future. You would have better if you chose to go to college and chase a career, a real job with a high pay."

"This is a real job" the blond brawler pointed to the long line of customers awaiting to get attended and make their order" been on that register taking order after order while taking their money making sure not to screw up and give back the right amount, its not as easy as it looks. Been there for five to six hours a day is hard and having another job where I basically do the same thing for the same amount of hours daily. Matty I've been busting my ass good and the pay is worth it not to mention I'm getting additional cash because I'm missing my right arm I have everything I need in my life. You and Foggy are part of that too I don't need anything else, no education, not some professional career. To me the future doesn't matter because what really matters is right now, the present."

Matt felt her heart beat getting faster, her stress levels increasing she was going to get angry at this rate" calm down Yang I didn't meant to anger you. I'm just worry about you, you know I care about you a lot. I think what you're doing right now its not doing much for you have to a better future that's all. Nothing will make me happier for you to have a successful life."

"I do have a successful life it may not look much but its enough for me. Its you and Foggy that aren't having a successful life."

"What do you mean?"

"Look at you two you have bills to pay and you haven't pay them yet because you haven't found a case to get the money. Doesn't it make those four years in college and almost six years in law school for nothing? I'm just saying it sucks to spend so many years busting your ass to study for a career that you're not earning money or its not working as great as you thought it would. You realize you're not having that successful life you expected, that really sucks."

"Life is never easy take it from me" Matt sounded a little upset his life was turned upside down when he lost his sight after the chemical accident and then losing his father" I don't regret spending all those years studying for this career I chose this I wanted this. Its also what my father wanted for me to study, have an education, have a better life, a better future. I chose this life for me and for him and becoming a defender of the law is the best way for me to honor his memory. This is to keep his memory alive…."

"Whoa easy Matty calm down I didn't say that just to piss you off" Yang felt bad taking his hand with her good arm" of course I know you did all of this to honor your dad's memory I understand that more than anyone. You're happy becoming a lawyer and so am I, I care about you a lot too and I'm worried that you're not having any luck finding a case. You guys don't even have your own place to run your business."

"Actually Foggy has that covered already. He found a place for our law firm so that's one problem out of the way."

"And how much does it cost to keep that place?" the blond brawler brought a valid point.

"Maybe you do have a point. We'll figure out what to do until we find a case."

"Hey, if you and Foggy need some cash I don't mind lending you some-"

"No that's okay Yang you don't have to do that" the blind lawyer didn't wanted to bother her with his and his partner's problem.

"I said I don't mind giving you the money. I have saved up plenty in the last couple of years."

"It's okay I don't want to bother you with our problems-"

"Matty" she gave his hand a squeeze" I want to help you guys because there's no chance in hell I'm standing around and do nothing while you guys are busting your asses finding a case. I made you a promise twelve years ago that I will always be there for you whenever you need me. I think now it's a good time to show you that promise remains today right?"

"Thank you Yang."

Then he gave her a smile it was that smile she loves to see so much. It was because of that smile of he's that she will blushed, that her heart will skip a beat, that will melt her heart right away. That smile shows how handsome Matt Murdock is even when he couldn't look in a mirror and see. Every time he will smile that way Yang only wanted to grabbed him and kiss him silly, then embrace him never letting him go and after that lock herself in a bedroom with him and fulfill all of her erotic fantasies. Her fantasies with the blind lawyer there were so many of them but they were all the same with her and him in all kinds of sexual positions and each was better than the last one. She will always reached her climax while screaming out his name in ecstasy by now her whole face was beet red. Matt coughed to try and catch her attention and it worked the brawler snapped back to reality turning to him. The lilac eyed blond woman noticed his face, his cheeks were red its like he was able to read her mind.

" _Thinking naughty thoughts Matty? Maybe he's not that innocent after all"_ she mentally grinned.

"I really appreciate for what you're doing Yang even if you don't have to. I'm sure Foggy and me will find a case before the end of the week."

"I will lend you the cash and that's final. I never back down from helping my friends so shut up already. Just accept the help when someone offers you a hand."

"Okay I won't say another word" he chuckled and she chuckled back.

"That's more like it it goes to show you I never accept no for an answer. Face it Matty I own you and there's nothing you can do about it" the brawler smirked.

"You wish" he smiled making her laugh.

"Sorry I'm late pizza's on the way, it will take fifteen minutes" Foggy arrived getting seated on the table.

"Can't blame you with the long line" added the blind lawyer" Yang are you joining us for pizza?"

"Sure I can go for a bite I love G's pizza and I still have time before I go to my shift at music zone."

"All right" Foggy smiled gazing at the two" so everything okay?"

"Everything's fine" Matt smiled confirming" we talked everything out."

"Yep we're good."

* * *

(Time skip)

(Location: Music zone store)

Her second job was Yang's favorite but Giovanni didn't had to know about that. The reason why she like working in the music store is because they didn't have official uniform the only thing she needed to have was her name tag that belongs to the store. The rest she can come with whatever clothes she had on so her combination of her Iron Maiden t shirt with her rip jeans and black boots. It was an easy job compared to working in the pizzeria because she didn't had to attend too many customers waiting in long lines. Aside from customer service she was also assign to find CD's that were out of order or didn't belong in the genre sections. The CD's were all in alphabetical order and each panel had the many genres of music. It was easy, simple and the pay wasn't that bad she was cool with it. Not to mention she got along with the employees along with knowing the owners of the store. Also she will get a peek to the new arrivals from her favorite bands, that was a good bonus.

"Yang don't forget the truck is arriving in an hour with the new merchandise!"

"Got it thanks for reminding me Jamie!"

The brawler smiled watching the owner going to the back of the store. Jamie was a woman in her late thirties with long red hair and green eyes. When Yang first met her she was a bit shocked because she reminded her of Pyrrha but older. Eventually she got over her shock and started getting along with the red head woman Jamie was really fun to hang out. In addition that she had the same taste in music as her liking many of her favorite bands, she was a rock and heavy metal fan. This was definitely the place to work leaving the register to put some of the CD's that were out of order. The brawler smirked seeing the CD's were of Metallica, Slipknot, Slayer and Kreator not a bad choice to buy and listen while drinking some beer and taking a smoke. Since she was very familiar with the rock section she quickly placed the music discs correctly before heading back to the register. Today was a slow day and there weren't any customers yet, or so she thought.

"Excuse me?"

Yang gazed giving a smile to the first customer of her shift. It was a man looking in his early thirties with trim brown hair, blue eyes with glasses wearing a blue business suit with a neck tie with lines colored wine, white and silver it was a nice combination with the clothing. This man spoke high volumes that he was an intellect individual of high society with good manners, in other words the blond will refer to him as a" nerd". But still he may have qualities that will define him a nerd but he was quite attractive not bad in the brawler's eyes. Though he wasn't in the same level of handsome as Matt he was still good looking and she admitted she wouldn't mind giving it a shot to go out with this man. But his appearance was clear he will take her to a very expensive restaurant with fancy music and fancy people and that just wasn't her style. She made a mental note not having a problem in having a one night stand with him, maybe under than nerdy look there was an extreme sex machine waiting to release his inner pervert.

"Hello welcome to the music zone how can I help you?" she offered a greeting smile.

"I do hope you can help me. I am looking for certain type of music" Yang was right his tone was very decent he definitely had mannerism.

"You've come to the right place I'll help you find what you're looking for. Maybe I can even guess you're favorite type of music. Its Anthrax? No that can't be your face says Overkill yeah its definitely overkill, did I got it right?"

"I'm afraid you're mistaken Miss. I am more into classical" he offered her a smile which she found it to be sweet.

"Oh classical that's okay that's cool. There's nothing wrong with old school instrumental" the blond smiled _" except for been so boring."_

As the blond brawler kept staring at the well mannered man she realized an important detail about him. For as long as she can remember during her stay in this world Yang noticed two things whenever she will talk to a guy. Either they will be staring at her tits or her prosthetic arm. She didn't minded the first one after all she knew her boobs have gotten bigger as she grew older and that will get any man's attention, men love big titties after all it was the natural law of the universe. The second one she hated it every time they will look at her prosthetic arm she felt like she was some kind of freak. It was no better to how they use to look and treat at the faunus back in Remnant now she understood Blake's pain to what she and her kind was going through. The feeling of people looking at her fake arm and giving her looks of disgust and horror, that feeling hurts her a lot. But with this man he didn't do any of both, he didn't stare at her breast and he didn't stare at her prosthetic arm he was only looking at her eyes the entire time.

" _You're a strange one. Just my eyes, never met a guy who will only look into them instead of taking a fair peek at my triple D goodies"_ she remembered when she first met Foggy he did stare at her boobs and Matt, well he's blind so he was safe.

"You may have failed at guessing my musical taste. But perhaps you can still help me with showing me where the classical section is located."

"At the end to your right you can't miss it."

"Thank you" again he gave her that sweet smile before leaving.

" _Strange guy, well mannered not looking at my tits, not looking at my missing arm which that earns him some positive points_ _in my book_ _. Either he's gay or he's too good to be true._ _A bit of a nerd but he's cute that also earns_ _him_ _some positive points_ _"_ she really hope it was the second one.

It didn't took him that long to find what he was looking for as he returned to the register with a CD" luckily for me I have found what I was looking for."

"Glad to know" she smiled taking the CD removing the security case" Vivaldi collection you really are into classical."

"You didn't believe me when I told you?" he gave a small smile.

"Not to be mean but sometimes people will tell me bullshit to make me think they're into that sort of music and I always prove them wrong. I can't stand liars."

"Well you can rest easy now I ain't like that Mrs-"

"Not Mrs" the blond cut him off quickly" I'm not married."

"Apologies Miss-"

"Don't call me Miss either I can't stand those kinds of formalities. It's Yang, Yang Xiao Long."

"You're Chinese?"

"I was born in America but my dad decided to give me a Chinese name. Don't know what he was thinking" thankfully she was able to learn how to lie throughout the years sounding very convincing.

"Very well I shall call you Yang since you're not into formalities. I'm intrigue by your name, in English it means" little sun dragon" I'm starting to wonder those were your father's intentions in naming you that."

"That's me I'm the sunshine dragon. That will be eight dollars, classical are at a special prize" she already registered the Vivaldi CD.

"Won't argue with that" he took money from his wallet handing her the exact amount.

Yang accepted the money while putting the CD on a plastic bag" here you go thanks for shopping with us have a nice day and come back soon.

"Thank you" he took the bag" I think it will be appropriate for me to introduce myself since you already did I'm Wesley James Wesley."

"Please to meet you James" she offered her good arm as he took it in a soft handshake.

"I think its not like me to be this forward" James took a pen from his suit's pocket and wrote something on a piece of paper" I would like to give you my phone number Yang whenever you feel like calling me, I will answer."

"Thanks James I will keep that in mind. I might actually surprise you and call you when you least expected" Yang smiled her cheeks getting a little red.

"I will appreciate if you do maybe we can go out and have some dinner."

"I might like that."

"Have a nice day Yang" James gave a cordial bow and smile as he left the store.

"Bye" she whispered before grinning looking at the phone on the paper _" oh yeah I still got it. Even with one arm I still fucking got it."_

"Hey kid?" the blond brawler got the attention of a teen that entered the store while she was attending James" I wouldn't recommend taking that CD."

"What?" the teen wearing a brown jacket with jeans black sneakers and a red cap was a bit surprised that she called to him.

"Oh sorry I didn't meant to say it like that" she left the register walking to him and quickly took a CD that he has taken to his jacket's pocket" I meant I wouldn't recommend stealing that CD, not unless you want to get in trouble with the cops."

"I..I...I I can explain honest!" he was scared beyond words.

"You know its stupid taking a CD when it still has the security case. Because as soon as you reach those metallic poles at the entrance they will sound the alarm telling me that you have stolen something from the store."

"I...I was going to buy it I swear!"

"Don't lie kid you're really bad at it. What's your name?"

"Bobby…."

"How old are you Bobby?"

"Fifteen…."

" _He's Ruby's age"_ her lilac eyes softened thinking of her little sister she gave a sigh" well Bobby you have two choices you can either buy the CD or you can get the hell out of here."

"I..I don't have money…."

"See you were lying. Then I suggest you leave now, I won't tell my boss on you" her tone got serious suddenly.

Bobby was about to run before Yang caught him gazing at the CD he was going to steal" one more thing Metallica's St. Anger are you freaking kidding me?! This is their worst album ever, you can do better than that."

"Um...Kill em' All?"

"Damn right now get out of here. If I see you again stealing in this store I will tell my boss, I will call the cops and you will be spending some time at juvenile hall got it?"

The teen's only reply was him leaving the store running like the wind.

" _Hopefully that will be enough to scare him from stealing again."_

Her I-phone started ringing and taking a glance at the number she got shocked and was a bit hesitant to answer at first" Matty you know you shouldn't be calling me when I'm at work."

*I know and I'm sorry just to let you know that me and Foggy might have found a case.*

"Really? That's great I'm happy for you guys. Wait you said might?"

*Foggy got a call and it could be a case, a divorce case that is. If we're lucky the client might make it official for us to take it as a case.*

"I'll be crossing my fingers hopping you guys will get a case."

*Thanks that will be enough for us.*

"Look I'll call you back later I'm not allowed to talk on my phone when I'm working" she ended the call smiling that they might have found a case and finally earn some money.

* * *

(Time skip: the next day)

(Location: Giovanni's Pizzeria)

It was just another day at the pizza place since it was early morning Yang wasn't taking any customers. Seriously who would come so early to eat pizza? So she will do the basic like cleaning the tables, the chairs, the counter top where the register stood along with the kitchen area. Of course Joshua was helping her not going to let her do everything herself he was a true friend when it comes to help others. Though he was still feeling sour that the blond turned him down to go on a date, and letting him touch her breast. Honestly the brawler wasn't looking for a serious relationship yet not to mention she already told him she wasn't interested in him that way. The lilac eyed blond smiled seeing the place all cleaned it was ready to receive some customers especially when the lunch hour begins. Somebody arrived and Yang was happy to see Foggy but judging from his face she could tell something was off and she had a bad feeling about it.

"Josh go take out the trash" honestly Yang needed an excuse to be alone with the lawyer.

The delivery boy nodded knowing the trash needed to take out so he left leaving a relief blond as Foggy walked over to her.

"Please tell me you have a good news. You guys have a case right?"

"I wish I could tell you we have our first case but unfortunately no" Foggy saw Yang not getting happy with his response" turns out the woman who wanted to sue her husband, demand divorce and full custody for her kid but its not happening. She had second thoughts and she realize how much she loves him to put it simple, no we don't have a case."

"Great what a stupid bitch. Maybe I should find her and knock some sense into her to rethink her decision. I'm guessing Matty isn't taking things lightly."

"No he was upset in fact I think he was down right pissed. You know I have come to know whenever he's angry and he was so calm I mean really calm that you can tell he's pissed. I'm not exaggerating Yang I swear he was so angry that if you put an egg over his head it will be fried in seconds. I'm not kidding I told him to stay in his place and try to relax I doubt he will listen to me."

"I'm not surprised if he's pissed and after I crossed my fingers and prayed, yes I prayed for you guys. I'm really sorry and I have a good feeling why Matty will get that angry."

"The money you offered to him?" Foggy hit the nail on the head.

"Yeah he really doesn't want me giving money to you guys. But I don't care" the brawler took some money from her jeans pocket."

"Yang…." Foggy stood shocked seeing there was a lot of money folded.

"Here keep it and make sure not to tell Matty."

"How much are you giving me?" the lawyer started counting the pack of twenty dollar bills.

"Five hundred."

"What? Yang Are you crazy I can't accept this much money from you Matty will kill me if he finds out."

"That's why you're not going to tell him. Just use it for emergencies I know you guys can't keep your office without any money that you get from taking cases."

"That's okay I already made a loan for the office payment. You don't have to give me so much."

"Then you can use it to start paying the loan. Foggy we can stay here arguing for hours and you won't be able to convince me to take the money back. Just take it, shut up and leave."

"You know I don't like keeping things from Matty. I don't think I'll be able to keep this from him."

"You better otherwise he's going to be pissed at you" the blond gave him a smirk.

"That makes me feel so much better" the lawyer said with a lot of sarcasm he placed the money in one of pockets of his suit coat" I don't like walking the streets of Hell's Kitchen with five hundred dollars in cash."

"It's not like you're going to take the money out and scream" look everyone I have five hundred dollars don't try to take it from me"" Yang rolled her eyes.

"Okay I get the sarcasm no need to rub it in" Foggy smiled" I better go and check on Matty gotta make sure he doesn't do anything crazy."

"Or stupid" added the busty blond.

"That too. See you later Yang" the lawyer left the restaurant.

" _Matty should know by now I'm too stubborn to turn down. If he finds out of the money he will have to shut up and accept it. He knows how far I will go for him and Foggy."_

Yang heard the door of the managed office opening and Giovanni emerged. She was going to smile and greet her boss when she quickly noticed something off about the chubby Italian owner. His expression was serious but it wasn't showing anger like he usually does whenever Joshua screws up with accepting the wrong amount of customer money or whenever the blond will not wear the uniform and she wasn't wearing it today too. His expression was more of concern and maybe scared, that really brought the blonds curiosity. What could be wrong with him? What could have happened to make some like him so worried and nervous? For as long as she has known Giovanni he was always a happy person that will get along with anyone and even when he was angry he will forgive anyone especially her he couldn't stay angry at her for too long, Joshua was another story. She decided to leave the register since there weren't any customers and walked over to the man, honestly she didn't like seeing him like this.

"Hey G!" the brawler smiled widely.

"Oh...Its you Yang" his tone was empty she noticed.

"Something wrong G? You okay?"

"Just a little tire I barely had any sleep last night" he rubbed his forehead.

"Why? What could be bothering you that you couldn't sleep?"

"It's nothing, there are things that you shouldn't be worrying about."

"There are things I should be worry about and right now I'm worry about you. Look at you, you're nervous and you look like you're about to have a heart attack. Something is obviously bothering you G maybe you will feel better if you talk it out with someone."

"I'm suppose to tell you? From my employee to my psychiatrist really cute Yang. I'm fine you should be looking after yourself and not an old man like me."

Yang felt upset hearing that she made the Italian owner turned to her" I'm definitely not a psychiatrist I'm better than one, a friend who worries about her boss. G you're more than my boss or some old man. I've known you for twelve years and you were the one to quickly give me a job without an interview you're like family to me so you better think again before believing I'm going to only think of myself instead of someone else. Know this I'm always looking after my friends and you are my friend too."

"You just warm my heart with that confession Yang but I mean it I'm okay nothing's wrong with me."

"Why I find it so hard to believe you G?" the busty blond was frowning ready to give him another lecture.

"That's enough" Giovanni has suddenly snapped" I don't want to hear any more of this, get back to work and don't bother me again."

Yang frowned watching the man returning to his office. It angered her that he didn't wanted to tell her his problem because obviously there was something wrong with him. Whatever it was it must be something big and serious to make the Italian owner looked so freak out and plain worried. She thought he was probably having personal problems like having argument with his wife or maybe he caught her cheating, something like that. She knew Giovanni was married and he had kids with his wife not knowing exactly how many he has. Giving a sigh the blond brawler decided to let it go for now walking back to the register ready to attend the customers. Luckily for her there three customers waiting to have their order because if she didn't, she will be marching at her boss's office and make him tell her not caring if he fires her. She was worried for him she was telling him the truth Yang Xiao Long will always try to help her friends. The blond also meant of seeing Giovanni as a father figure especially when she wasn't going to see Taiyang again.

" _Maybe I should speak to him on the phone after leaving work before heading over to his house."_

* * *

(Time skip: evening)

Yang was freaking out big time why? Because apparently she made one big mistake after leaving the pizza place and worst she has remembered her mistake after returning to her apartment. The blond brawler has actually forgot to return the keys that will open the cash register. The keys were very important so the manager will change the register and withdraw all the money that has been done in the business day. The blond brawler wanted to smash her head on a brick wall for making such a stupid mistake. It's not like she's been working for Giovanni for a month, try twelve freaking years? Since it was late she knew the Italian owner would still be in his business place finishing counting the profits so she decided to go to the back door. Entering the back of the pizzeria she immediately heard voices coming from the front it was strange to hear voices when Giovanni is supposed to be the only one in the place and he wasn't the kind of person who will talk to himself.

"Time to collect this month's pay."

"Look fellos I have to be honest. This month wasn't good and I'm a little short to pay up…."

" _G…."_ Yang recognized the voice of her boss and friend.

"Are you telling me you don't have all the money Giovanni Bertollini?" the voice of the man sounded Italian but it was a bit deeper" because if that's the case my friend, we're going to have a problem."

"Please give me until tomorrow and I promise you I will pay you in full."

"After everything my family has done for you Giovanni, you would dare pay me late."

"You will have your money eventually I promise. I always keep my promises."

" _What is going on?"_ the blond couldn't wait anymore as she walked to the front" G I brought you the keys-"

She paused her lilac eyes widening as everyone present reacted to her presence. There were five men looking in their forties some were probably in their early fifties. They were wearing long trench coats and hats with suits and neck ties their faces something about them she didn't like. Yang tried to remain calm and not glare at them she really had a bad feeling about this especially when it came to one of them. Because of the hat he was wearing she could only see the large scar he had crossing his entire face. Another reason that made her glared at them is that four of them have taken their guns from their coat pockets aiming them at her. Giovanni who was present too freaked out and immediately threw himself in front of the blond woman ready to shield her from harm. Yang glared at his action there was no way she was going to let these bastards whoever they are harm her friend and someone she has close to a father.

"G what are you doing?!"

"Please don't shoot her! She has a disability! She's missing her right arm!"

"Enough boys she's not a threat" the man with the large scar ordered as the four men lowered their weapons" who is she Giovanni?"

"She's one of my employees why are you here?" he quickly turned to the blond.

"I...I came to return the register key I forgot to return it to you after I left" Yang kept her eyes on the armed men.

The one with the scar snatched the key quickly as he turned to one of his men" open the register."

"Yes boss" he took the key and opened the machine" there's only a hundred dollars here."

"Good take it."

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" the brawler shouted in anger before Giovanni glared at her.

"Stay quiet damn it."

"You have quite the temper" the man with the scar chuckled" I like that in a woman you should have told me you have such a spit fire in your business Giovanni. I bet she must taste great."

Yang felt sick to her stomach watching the lecherous expression he gave her" even if you were the last monkey on this planet I would never be with you-"

"Yang!" Giovanni scolded her.

"Watch your mouth bitch" one of the men pointed his gun at her face" one more word that insults the boss and you will lose that tongue of yours."

"It's all right Paolo the feistier the woman the better. Anyway back to business" he turned to the Italian owner with a serious expression" you still owe me money from this month Giovanni, what are you planning to do about it?"

"Like I said I will pay you tomorrow. I have never let you down before Mario and I'm not starting now. You will have your money I swear on my name."

"You're lucky I'm a patient man" Mario gave a nod" twenty four hours to give me the remaining payment for this month. However I would like to make some changes to the rent friend. Starting next month the payment will be seventy percent of your earnings."

"What? Seventy that's crazy! I won't have enough to pay my employees! I won't even have enough to pay you!" Giovanni was so shocked.

"That's your problem not mine" the scarred man signaled his men as they started leaving the pizza place" one more thing its not necessary to warn you. But if you fail to pay the money after the twenty four hours I can't guarantee what will be the future of your family yes I know where they live. My family knows everything that happens in this city."

"Please no….Not them…." the Italian owner was in tears while Yang was trying to calm him.

"Farewell Giovanni" Mario smiled and gave a bow to the blond brawler but she only glared at him in return, he seemed to have like it as he left the place.

Yang walked away getting closer to the front door watching a car drove off into the dark streets. Once they were out of sight and she was alone with her boss she turned to him not looking happy" G what the hell is going on?" she kept her tone calm on the inside she was so pissed.

"…."

"Who were those guys?" she got closer to the chubby Italian" at least I know now what was bothering you this morning."

"…."

"G please tell me I'm really worry for you."

"It's a long story" he whispered he walked to one of the seats and got seated.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me. I'm not leaving you and after what just happened I'm staying right here even if it has to be the whole night."

"You shouldn't get involve in this Yang but its too late now. Mario saw you and he already knows who you are, you're involve and that puts you in danger."

"Forget about me what about you? Tell me what is going on G please?"

The Italian owner gave sigh before nodding" you remember what I told you of how I arrived to America?"

"Yeah you told me you earned enough money from your work in your country, why?"

"I lied" his comment shocked the blond brawler" I didn't had enough money to leave my country. Things back in Milan were so tough the economic situation for me and my family was severe, we barely had a piece of bread to feed all of us, the work I had wasn't enough to bring something edible to the table" tears were falling as Yang got seated with him pitying the man" my family was dying of hunger and there was nothing I could do I was letting them down. I was desperate I would do anything to help them get out of this poverty so I had no choice…." he dried his tears but more emerge" I went to the Turilli family for money. They rule Milan more than its government they are among the most powerful crime families in Italy. They told me they were willing to give me the money to help me and my family get to migrate to America, forge our papers and US citizenship documentation. At the time I was overjoyed because we can finally go to a better country and start a new beginning."

"Great and now you owe the mafia all that money they gave you" Yang was even more pissed.

"No they told me they will give me the money free of charge or how Mario put it, as a sign of" good faith"."

"Good faith my ass" the blond glared thinking of the scarred man.

"However I told them I was planning to open my own business restaurant in America and that's when they gave me their terms. If the business becomes successful I will have to pay the family every end of the month. That's how its always been for the past twenty years but now because of the tax increase I've been earning less from the business our profits have been low and our budget has become tight."

"They can't do that G they can't just barge in here and demand for you to pay them! This place is yours not theirs!" it was hard for Yang to keep calm and prevent her eyes from turning red.

"I'm afraid they can, they have every right to do so. All the money that was used to build this place and to create the documentation, every dollar, every cent belongs to them."

"But the papers of the place and the permit they're all in your name."

"In name this business belongs to me. But in title it belongs to the Turilli family that is the truth. As much as I love this pizzeria there's nothing I can do I must obey their terms of payment in order to return their kind deed of helping me and my family get to this country and open this business. I'm not ashamed to say that thanks to the mafia my family has a better life compare to the one of poverty in Milan."

Yang run her good hand on her hair trying to calm down" what are you going to do about the money?"

"I will make a loan I guess…."

"No. I don't think they're the kind of people that will accept checks."

"Yes you're probably right…."

"What about calling the cops?"

"No!" Giovanni shouted in a heart beat scared" listen to me good Yang you can't tell the police anything of this. If they go after Mario he will immediately know it was us and then he will kill my family, he will kill me and he will kill you."

" _Let him try!"_ her conscious shouted in defiance.

"Yang please you have to promise me you will not tell the police. For my sake, for my family's sake and for your sake you will keep quiet about this. The Turilli's you don't know what they're capable of, the things they will do. Though they respect their partners and when businesses are done correctly but one wrong move can cost someone's life. That's why its always for the best to be on their good side."

"They respect their partners?" the brawler looked incredulous" they respect you? You mean with pointing guns at you, the threatening and increasing their monthly payments not caring that you won't have enough money to keep your employees or even enough to pay them, you called that respect? If this is them on their good side I don't want to see them on their bad side."

"Neither am I. That's why you can't tell the police. Please Yang promise me you won't say a word."

"Okay okay fine I won't say anything but G this can't go on forever. Maybe you were able to go through with this after twenty years but not now with the tax increase. You won't be able to keep this for another month something must be done. How much do you owe them now?"

"Why are you asking me?" Giovanni stood in thought before gasping" no, no you're not giving me money."

"I have a savings account that I have save up for years. I got plenty of cash maybe I can help you for the coming months."

"I can't accept money from you Yang this is my problem not yours."

"Are you going to be able to pay them as you are now? Don't think so and you don't want me telling the cops either so tell me G what other choice do we have? Because there isn't a chance in hell I'm going to stand, watch and do nothing while you can't pay those bastards leading with them killing you."

"Yang…." the Italian owner stood in tears" thank you...Thank you…."

"I told you, you're like a father to me. I will never leave my friends and neither you" she pulled the sobbing man to a hug.

"You...You're like a guardian angel…."

"Nope I just care for my friends that's all."

"You should go its getting late. You have early shift tomorrow."

"Thanks for reminding me" the blond woman gave a sigh" are you going to be all right?"

"I'll be fine now that you're going to help me. I swear Yang I will repay you someday."

"You can repay me with unlimited supplies of your meat lovers pizza" she friendly winked at him.

"In your dreams" his comment made her laughed.

"Okay how about telling me your secret pizza recipe?" the blond brawler was now smirking.

"Get out of my pizza restaurant!" obviously the Italian owner was joking because he laughed.

After Yang got into her bike and left Giovanni shortly followed after closing down the pizza place. He drove off on his white 1973 Cadillac overjoyed that he wasn't alone in this mess at least his blond employee has offered to help him with payment of the rent put up by the Turilli family.

Neither of them realized that they weren't alone. In a corner not too far from the pizzeria stood Matt Murdock thanks to his super enhanced hearing he heard everything. Every single conversation since Yang arrived at the pizza place and met the mafia boss and his men he knew about the owner been obligated by the crime family to pay the rent of the business every end of the month, he knew his closest friend was now involved in the situation and he knew Hell's Kitchen crime level was too high because its streets was been over run by the Italian mafia. The blind lawyer stood in deep thought before he walked off back to his place not knowing what to think or what to do about it. Talking to Yang will be a waste because he knew she will help her boss no matter what proving her loyalty for her friends. His best bet was not to say a word but he couldn't stay quiet for too long. Maybe by tomorrow he might figure a way to get both Giovanni and Yang out of this mess by going through the source of the problem.

" _The Turilli family…."_

* * *

 **To be continued**

 **-I want to make Yang's friendship with Matt and Foggy strong and unique because they have known each other for years.**

 **-James Wesley has been introduced and yes he seems to be interested in Yang. I might be going somewhere with this, hopefully it won't be too serious or maybe it might become serious.**

 **-Those that haven't realized this is taking place before the start of the series. But rest assure the series will start in the next chapter.**

 **-Another question that I don't want to be ask. Will there be other heroes from the Marvel universe appearing in the story? Answer (warning SPOILERS for those that still hasn't seen Daredevil yet) You already know Kingpin, Stick are confirmed as well as the heroes from season 2 Punisher and Elektra and also Jessica Jones, Killgrave and Luke Cage when I get to the events of season 1 from Jessica Jones. But aside from those characters no there won't be any heroes appearing in the story yet. This is just speculation for future chapters depending how far I will get to the story.**

 **-As always thank you very much for the favs, follows and reviews I really appreciate it.**

Next time: The Drive


End file.
